Les Petits Princes
by French Dreamer
Summary: Ils se marièrent et... commencèrent une nouvelle partie de leur vie. Ensemble. Deuxième partie de La Rose et Le Renard.
1. Une maison, un foyer

**Voilà la suite de ma fanfic La Rose et Le Renard. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, ça serait mieux de la lire avant de vous lancer, sinon, il y a quelques petites choses que vous allez avoir du mal à comprendre.**

**Donc, ça commence vers fin janvier ou début février 2022, Dave et Sebastian se sont dit oui depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Dans les contes, on dit : ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux… J'ai un scoop, la vie ce n'est pas un conte de fée.**

* * *

« On devrait acheter une maison. » lâcha Sebastian un soir alors qu'il venait de s'écrouler dans le canapé en rentrant du travail.

« Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème avec notre appartement ? » demanda Dave en installant leurs assiettes sur la table basse.

« Merci. Tu es parfait. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé il y a un mois. »

« Oui, merci de me le rappeler tous les jours. »

« Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas avec notre appartement ? » demanda Dave en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade.

« Je sais pas. Tout et rien à la fois. Il était parfait pour un étudiant célibataire, même quand Lisa était là et après, quand tu t'es installé, c'était un des jours les plus heureux de ma vie. Je veux dire, pour deux étudiants, ce loft c'est un luxe, tu le sais, tu as vécu un an dans un dortoir minuscule avec un colocataire homophobe. »

« Je sais oui. Donc, s'il est si parfait, pourquoi tu veux déménager ? »

« Il était parfait pour des étudiants. Mais on a vieillit. Tu es prof depuis trois ans, je viens d'être engagé au cabinet, comme avocat, un vrai avocat. On gagne bien nos vies… »

« Toi mieux que moi maintenant que tu es diplômé. » coupa Dave.

« On s'en fiche de ça, je t'ai pas épousé pour ton argent. Je suis fier de ce que tu fais et oui, je pense que tu n'es pas payé à ta juste valeur, mais c'est pas le débat là. »

« Tu sais que j'ai choisi de travailler dans un lycée public parce que je pense que tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de recevoir une bonne instruction. Je gagnerais plus dans le privé mais je veux pas être motivé par l'argent tant que je gagne de quoi vivre décemment. »

« Et tu te dédies à tes élèves autant que si tu touchais le double pour ce travail, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime. Et encore une fois, l'important, c'est pas qui gagne quoi, c'est la somme totale sur notre compte à la fin du mois. Et à nous deux, on gagne plus que bien notre vie. Maintenant, on travaille tous les deux, tu n'as pas vraiment d'espace à toi pour corriger tes copies, quand tes parents viennent en visite, ils sont obligés de prendre une chambre d'hôtel, les enfants de nos amis grandissent, on ne peut pas continuer à les faire camper quand on les garde. J'adore cet appartement mais je crois qu'il nous faut plus de place maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu essaie de me dire sans me le dire que tu commences à penser à avoir des enfants à nous ? »

« Sois pas ridicule. On est des veinards, on a le rôle des tontons cools, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait changer ça. »

« J'aurai essayé. » soupira Dave. « Mais tu as raison, on devrait commencer à chercher une maison. » conclut-il.

« En fait… Promet de ne pas t'énerver… J'ai déjà commencé à regarder. »

« Pourquoi je devrais m'énerver ? »

« Parce que j'ai commencé à regarder sans savoir si tu serais d'accord. »

« Tu as juste regardé ou tu as déjà choisi et acheté une maison sans rien me demander ? »

« Non, non, j'ai juste regardé. J'ai… j'ai fait une petite sélection de mes préférées sur les sites des agences mais c'est tout. Je vais pas acheter une maison pour nous sans toi. »

« Alors je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais m'énerver. On regardera ça après manger. » décida Dave.

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, Sebastian sortit son ordinateur portable pendant que son mari débarrassait la table. Dave s'installa derrière Sebastian, le jeune avocat utilisant son mari comme dossier, leurs jambes allongées sur le canapé, pendant que Sebastian ouvrait les pages en favoris de son navigateur internet.

Le jeune avocat avait sélectionné une petite dizaine de maisons, réparties sur trois agences immobilières différentes. Après avoir regardé ensemble, ils décidèrent de contacter deux des agences le lendemain pour exposer leur recherche.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils cherchaient une maison avec au moins quatre chambres pour pouvoir avoir chacun leur bureau pour le travail et une chambre d'amis pour quand ils avaient de la visite. Dans l'idéal, ils voulaient aussi que la pièce principale soit claire et spacieuse avec l'espace cuisine ouvert sur le reste de la pièce.

Evidemment, c'était la vision idéale, ils savaient bien qu'ils devraient sans doute faire quelques concessions, même si la vente de leur appartement apporterait déjà une bonne avance niveau budget. Ajoutez à ça qu'en appelant Paul le lendemain pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, ils avaient appris que le grand-père de Dave lui avait laissé un petit héritage. L'argent était resté bloqué sur un compte jusque-là parce qu'une clause du testament demandait à ce que l'argent serve uniquement pour l'achat d'un bien immobilier.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'en aviez jamais parlé ? » avait demandé Dave à son père.

« Ta mère ne le savait pas. Si je lui en avais parlé, elle aurait voulu qu'on te le dise. Je ne comptais pas te le cacher pour toujours, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je voulais juste t'en parler seulement quand tu penserais à acheter une maison. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour que tu ne penses pas à acheter quelque chose juste pour toucher l'argent et revendre aussitôt. Que ça arrive juste comme un coup de main quand tu voudrais t'installer. »

« Et si je n'y avais jamais pensé, j'aurais jamais su, c'est ça ? »

« J'avais bien prévu de t'en parler de toute façon si j'avais vu que ta vie ne prenait pas ce chemin, mais quand tu t'es enfin décidé à épouser Sebastian, je me suis dit que j'attendrais encore un peu pour t'en parler. On dirait que j'ai bien fait. » avait conclu Paul.

Après avoir raccroché, les amoureux avaient ajouté la somme à leur budget et avaient contacté les deux agences immobilières qu'ils avaient choisies.

La première agence qu'ils avaient contactée leur proposa deux maisons à visiter.

Mais l'ambiance s'était considérablement refroidie quand l'agente avait compris qu'ils étaient un couple, marié en plus. Dave et Sebastian n'auraient pas pu dire si les deux maisons qu'ils visitèrent correspondaient à ce qu'ils cherchaient ou s'ils avaient cherché inconsciemment le moindre défaut, mais ils décidèrent de n'en acheter aucune.

Ils avaient de toute façon déjà trois visites prévues avec l'autre agence et surtout, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Leur appartement était encore parfaitement confortable pour eux, ils pouvaient se payer le luxe d'attendre le parfait coup de cœur.

L'agent qu'ils rencontrèrent pour les prochaines visites s'avéra beaucoup plus chaleureux que la précédente. Il n'avait pas prévu de recevoir un couple gay d'après leur conversation au téléphone, mais quand il les avait vus arriver, il avait à peine semblé surpris et avait traité ses clients exactement aussi chaleureusement que n'importe quels autres clients.

La première maison avait exactement les quatre chambres demandées, toutes avec leur salle de bain privée. La pièce à vivre était assez spacieuse, mais la maison était sur trois étages et la cuisine n'était pas ouverte, ce qu'ils auraient pu accepter d'enlever de leurs critères, mais elle était petite et très peu fonctionnelle.

La deuxième maison possédait une magnifique pièce à vivre, aussi spacieuse que celle de leur appartement, avec la cuisine ouverte comme ils le voulaient. Tout comme les quatre chambres et deux salles de bains qu'ils avaient listés dans leurs souhaits. A l'exception du quartier dans lequel elle se trouvait qui était un peu loin de leurs travails respectifs, la maison aurait été parfaite.

La troisième était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de moins proche de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Certes, il y avait le nombre de chambres voulues mais les pièces étaient étriquées, mal agencées. La maison était sur trois étages, chaque étage traversé par de longs couloirs qui faisaient perdre beaucoup d'espace. Sans compter que les escaliers tournaient à des angles qui ne donnaient pas confiance à Sebastian qui avait l'habitude de ne pas vraiment avoir l'usage complet de ses yeux avant son café le matin.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur maison idéale, mais ces trois visites les avaient rassurés sur le fait qu'ils pourraient sans doute trouver. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre congé, l'agent reçut un appel et leur demanda une minute, le temps de prendre l'appel. Il raccrocha avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Messieurs, il se pourrait que ce soit votre jour de chance. L'appel que je viens de recevoir, c'est un nouveau bien qui vient d'entrer à l'agence. Je connais cette maison, je l'ai vendue il y a six mois, je pense qu'elle pourrait être exactement ce que vous cherchez. Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, on peut la visiter maintenant. »

« Vous l'avez vendue il y a six mois et elle est déjà à nouveau en vente ? Ca cache sûrement quelque chose. » protesta Dave.

« Je comprends vos doutes. Mais malheureusement, ça ne cache rien d'autre qu'un divorce. Je l'ai vendue plusieurs fois depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler dans cette agence il y a 17 ans. A chaque fois, c'était soit des familles qui s'agrandissaient et avaient besoin de plus grand, soit des déménagements de longue distance pour causes professionnelles. »

« On peut toujours la visiter, on verra bien. » répondit Sebastian.

« Il suffit qu'on passe à l'agence pour que je récupère les clés. »

Quand Dave et Sebastian entrèrent pour la première fois dans cette maison, ils ne diraient pas qu'ils surent immédiatement que ce serait leur maison, l'endroit parfait pour créer un foyer, mais ils furent rapidement charmés par les volumes des pièces.

Comme c'était le cas dans leur appartement, la porte d'entrée ouvrait directement sur la pièce principale, qui était, tel qu'ils le voulaient, très grande avec la cuisine intégrée et parfaitement équipée. La pièce distribuait sur une première grande pièce, qui pouvait être considérée comme une chambre mais sans salle de bain. Dave imagina tout de suite que ce serait une bonne place pour installer le piano de Sebastian et abriter les concerts improvisés qui ne manquaient pas d'avoir lieu quand leurs amis musiciens leur rendaient visite. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent puisque la plupart de leurs amis étaient d'anciens Warblers ou d'anciens New Directions. Ensuite, étaient les toilettes, juste assez grandes pour être confortables, équipées d'un lavabo, sans pour autant prendre trop d'espace sur le reste des pièces. Enfin, une dernière porte ouvrait sur une chambre avec une petite salle de bain attenante, tout le confort pour accueillir leurs parents ou amis, ou qui pourrait leur servir si jamais l'un d'eux se retrouvait incapable de monter les escaliers. Artie pouvait en attester, un accident est vite arrivé et il n'était pas idiot d'envisager la situation.

Sur le même pan de mur que l'espace cuisine, des escaliers menaient à l'étage, arrivant sur un long couloir clair qui distribuait sur les autres pièces. Au fond du couloir de chaque côté étaient deux chambres d'égale surface sans salle de bain qui seraient parfaites pour abriter leurs bureaux. Puis sur la droite en revenant vers les escaliers était une nouvelle chambre avec une petite salle de bain attenante, de quoi recevoir plus d'amis à la fois. Puis étaient à nouveau des toilettes, parfait pour ne pas avoir à descendre les escaliers si besoin la nuit. Et ensuite une buanderie. Pour terminer l'étage, sur la gauche était la dernière chambre, dotée d'une grande salle de bain avec baignoire et un dressing spacieux.

Dans chaque nouvelle pièce qu'ils visitaient, ils pouvaient se voir vivre, imaginer leurs meubles ou de nouveaux meubles occuper la pièce et abriter leur vie ensembles.

Ce qui les décida définitivement à faire une proposition pour cette maison, outre le fait qu'elle était proche de leurs travails, ce fut la porte arrière, entre l'espace cuisine et les escaliers et la baie vitrée dans la chambre du fond. Elles ouvraient directement sur une petite terrasse sur le même niveau qu'un grand jardin. Ils y voyaient déjà les barbecues en été entre amis, y lire dans une chaise longue à l'ombre de l'arbre dans le fond, y jouer au football ou danser avec Adam, Nalani, Lucy… ou tous les autres enfants que leurs amis mettraient encore au monde.

Cinq mois jour pour jour après s'être dit oui, ils emménageaient dans leur nouvelle maison.

« Ca fait un peu vide. » s'exclama Jeff en visitant la première 'chambre' qui n'était pas encore meublée.

« Oui, je croyais que c'était une chambre, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir au moins un lit. » ajouta Nick.

« Oui, où est-ce que vous allez dormir ? » demanda Tina.

« A l'étage, dans la suite parentale. » répondit Sebastian.

« Parentale ? Vous n'êtes pas censés avoir au moins des enfants pour que ce soit une suite parentale ? » intervint Mike.

« Il marque un point. Vous nous cachez quelque chose ? » demanda Jeff avec enthousiasme.

« Pas du tout. On a qu'à appeler ça la suite des tontons cools. On a encore de la place à l'étage, donc Nick, s'il te prend l'envie d'agrandir la famille avec Quinn, pas de problème pour nous. » plaisanta Dave.

« Promis, vous serez les premiers au courant… juste après les paparazzi bien sûr. » s'amusa Nick.

« Oh les paparazzi, c'est à peu près les seuls qui me fassent regretter d'avoir autant d'amis connus. » soupira Sebastian.

« Ils font partie du métier, malheureusement. Il faut faire avec. » se plaignit Mike. « Je suis juste content qu'on ait réussi à garder Nalani éloignée de tout ça. »

« Je pense qu'on aimerait tous connaître votre secret à ce sujet. »

« Y a pas de secret, que de la chance. » soupira Tina.

« Bon, c'est mignon tout ça mais on peut visiter l'étage aussi maintenant ? »

« Passe devant Jeff, je t'en prie. »

Jeff ne se fit pas prier et grimpa les marches à toute allure. Les autres avaient à peine commencé à monter, Tina avec Nalani dans les bras, le blond avait déjà trouvé la fameuse 'suite parentale' et plus particulièrement la salle de bain.

« Ah la vache, la taille de la baignoire ! »

« Je pense qu'il a trouvé la suite des tontons cools. » s'amusa Sebastian.

« Les gars, je veux votre maison, elle est géniale. » ajouta Jeff alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru deux autres pièces.

« Dommage pour toi, on ne la vend pas. » s'écria Dave.

« C'est encore un peu vide quand même. » dit Nick.

« Oui, Nick, on a plus de pièces que dans notre ancien appartement, donc il va falloir qu'on achète quelques meubles. On va régler ça le week-end prochain, promis. La prochaine fois que tu reviendras nous rendre visite de New-York, on aura une chambre prête pour toi, promis. »

« Ou au pire, il y a toujours ton ancien lit chez moi. » intervint Jeff. « Il est tout vide depuis que tu es parti. »

« Soit pas si mélodramatique Jeff, je suis à New-York, pas à l'autre bout du monde. »

« Oui, ben tu me manques tout pareil. » bouda Jeff.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller à New-York toi aussi ? Ça doit pas manquer le travail de comptable à New-York. » s'interrogea Sebastian.

« Mais Teddy travaille à Chicago, hein Jeffy, c'est ça qui te retiens. » plaisanta Tina.

« Teddy ? Mais dites-moi, on en a formé combien de couples à notre mariage ? »

« Alors attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Ces deux-là avec Quinn et Teddy, ça fait déjà deux. Sam et Emily, je crois qu'il y a eu un truc entre Puck et Natalie, je sais pas si ça compte vu la distance entre eux, et oh, le couple le plus mignon de tous, Beth et Gabriel. Ca fait cinq. Plus, ton père et Beiste qui ont décidé de se marier ce jour-là bien sûr. » énonça Tina.

« Attends, reviens en arrière, Sam et Emily ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Oui, tu sais, Emily, la cousine de ton mari, qui était témoin à votre mariage et Sam, l'ancien quaterback des Titans. Ils ont dansé, ils ont discuté, ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils étaient quasiment voisins, ils se sont revus et bref, ils sortent ensembles maintenant je crois. » raconta Mike.

« Mais comment vous savez tout ça vous ? »

« Bah, pour Quinn et Nick, il faudrait vraiment être aveugle vu que les paparazzi se sont jetés sur l'affaire. Pour Jeff et Teddy, votre photographe s'est confié à moi, je sais pas exactement pourquoi. Pour Puck et Natalie, une soirée entre filles avec les quatre fantastiques, l'information est vite sortie. Sam est l'un des meilleurs amis de Mike, ils se parlent entre eux. Et Beth et Gabriel, il suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient adorables. »

« Et pour mon père et… »

« C'est vous qui nous l'avez dit. Ça vous a ramolli le cerveau de vous marier ? » demanda Mike.

« Non, je pense que c'est d'avoir acheté cette maison immense qui les a perturbés. » s'exclama Jeff.

« On en avait marre que tout le monde dorme à l'hôtel pour venir nous voir. Maintenant on aura de la place pour vous, quand Kurt aura engagé Teddy pour Vogue et que vous aurez déménagé à New-York. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Oh ça va, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, j'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de lui. »

« On fait rarement exprès de tomber amoureux Jeff. Et on se moque pas, on te taquine, c'est tout. »

« Et maintenant, on aura un vrai lit pour quand on gardera Nalani, Lucy ou Adam. »

« T'as un vrai lit pour moi tonton Vid ? Il est où ? »

« Pour l'instant, il est encore au magasin ma puce. Avec tonton Scar on va aller l'acheter le week-end prochain. Tu voudras venir avec nous pour le choisir ? »

« Maman, je pourrai ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ma grande. Avec papa on pourra en profiter pour aller au cinéma. »

« Mais j'aime bien aller au cinéma moi. » bouda la petite fille.

« Je pense que papa et maman veulent aller voir un film pour les grands qu'ils ne peuvent pas aller voir avec toi. Tu sais quoi ? On peut aller au cinéma nous aussi, je suis sûr qu'il y a un dessin animé qui sort cette semaine et puis aller manger une glace aussi. Comme ça, papa et maman auront du temps pour faire des choses de grands qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire avec toi et nous on s'amusera bien. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » dit Sebastian.

« Je pourrai avoir un cornet au chocolat ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui choisit le parfum que tu veux. » lui répondit Dave.

« Maman, la semaine prochaine il faut que tu m'amènes chez tonton Vid, on va acheter mon lit. » dit Nalani très sérieusement.

« Tu sais que ça ne sera pas ton lit, ma poupée ? Ça sera juste le lit dans lequel tu dormiras quand tu seras ici et Lucy aussi, et Adam et quand Madison, le bébé de tata Mercedes aura grandi, elle dormira aussi dedans. » lui expliqua Tina.

« Oui, mais pour l'instant, elle est toute petite, elle peut avoir le petit lit, nous on est trop grands maintenant. »

« Je comprendrais jamais comment ces petits sont déjà aussi intelligents. » soupira Sebastian.

« Oh, ça c'est juste parce qu'on est des supers parents et qu'on les élève bien. » dit Mike avec un sourire prétentieux.

« Et parce qu'ils ont deux supers tontons. Nick et moi on assure. » ajouta Jeff en riant.

« Pas tant que ça, quand je dors chez vous, j'ai qu'un petit matelas par terre sous la table basse. »

« Ah, on dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. » s'amusa Sebastian.

« Hé, c'est pas si grand chez nous, ailleurs que sous la table basse on risquerait de lui marcher dessus si on se relève la nuit. »

« Mais c'est rigolo, ça fait comme si on dormait dans un château fort. » se rattrapa Nalani en riant.

Tous les adultes, à part Jeff, se mirent à rire à la plus grande fierté de la petite fille.

Une semaine plus tard, Sebastian et Dave passèrent chercher Nalani chez elle. Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec elle à choisir les meubles manquants pour leur nouvelle maison. La petite fille donna son avis sur chaque meuble et parfois, ils prirent ceux qu'elle préférait.

Sebastian refusa de prendre un bureau rose bonbon pour son bureau, la proposition de prendre un lit à baldaquin pour leur chambre fut jugée intéressante mais repoussée à plus tard et le lit de princesse que Nalani voulait fut négocié pour un lit un peu plus neutre même s'il était rose.

Mais pour tout le reste, la petite fille fit de bon choix. En particulier le salon composé d'un immense canapé d'angle et de deux fauteuils dont le gris clair s'accordait à merveille avec leur table basse noire et le meuble-télé qu'ils choisirent coordonné à ladite table basse. Les couleurs contrastant parfaitement avec les couleurs acidulées de la cuisine, ce qui permettrait de créer des espaces distincts sans les séparer physiquement.

Comme promis, ils allèrent ensuite au cinéma voir le dernier Disney sorti et ils durent faire un passage aux toilettes avant de rentrer pour effacer le chocolat que la petite fille avait autour de la bouche après avoir mangé sa glace. La petite fille était ravie de sa journée, tout comme ses parents, et elle fit promettre à Dave et Sebastian de vite la garder pour la nuit quand le lit serait installé pour pouvoir l'essayer.


	2. McKinley, dix ans après

« Scar, tu as déjà vérifié cette fichue tenue quatre fois, je pense que ça devrait aller, on va finir par être en retard. »

« Excuse-moi mais on a été invités à la réunion des dix ans de McKinley où je suis jamais allé et où, à part le Glee club, à peu près tout le monde croit que tu es hétéro, vaguement repenti pour être un ancien tyran. Je veux au moins faire bonne impression. »

« Tu en fais trop. On se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. Je suis pas obligé de redevenir copain avec tous mes anciens copains de lycée. S'ils sont assez limités pour ne pas t'aimer, j'ai pas besoin d'eux. »

« Bon, d'accord, c'est pas pour eux, j'ai juste envie d'être le plus beau pour mon mari. »

« Tu en fais trop, je te dis. Pour moi, même avec un sac sur la tête, tu es toujours le plus beau. Allez, sors de là qu'on puisse y aller. »

« David, vous allez être en retard si vous ne partez pas bientôt, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Paul en bas des escaliers.

« Rien de grave, c'est juste Sebastian qui a du mal à décider quelle robe il veut porter. »

« Hé, je porterai pas de robe, tu peux toujours rêver. » s'indigna Sebastian en sortant enfin de la salle de bain.

« Ah, enfin, tu es prêt ! Allez viens, tu veux pas mettre Shannon en retard quand même. » s'exclama Dave en attrapant Sebastian par le poignet et en l'entraînant dans les escaliers.

« Oh, du calme, j'ai pas été si long quand même. »

« Sebastian, tu vas bien ? Tu as été dans la salle de bain au moins une heure. » s'inquiéta Shannon.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. » taquina Dave. « Pour la salle de bain, c'est comme si j'avais épousé une fille, il y passe toujours des heures. Un jour, il faudra que tu m'explique ce que tu fais de spécial là dedans. »

« Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Tu veux dire que je ne te laisserais plus jamais entrer là dedans tout seul ? » demanda Dave d'un ton suggestif.

« On est toujours là. » fit remarquer Paul en se raclant la gorge exagérément avec un grand sourire.

« Pardon. » répondit Dave.

« Bon, allez, prenez la pose que je prenne une photo. »

« Papa, c'est la réunion des dix ans, pas le bal de promo. »

« Peut-être mais la seule photo que j'ai de tes bals de promo, c'est avec Santana. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais c'est pas pareil, j'en voudrais une avec quelqu'un que tu aime. »

« Donc, tu as déjà ce qu'il te faut, j'aime Santana. » affirma Dave.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Allez les amoureux, pas de discussion, on se met en place, je veux une photo avec l'homme de ta vie. »

« Il marque un point. » rétorqua Sebastian en riant.

« Je suis pas encore très sûr qu'il soit l'homme de ma vie. » taquina Dave.

« Et pourtant, tu l'as épousé. »

« Je me donne juste le temps de la réflexion. »

« Hé, je suis là je te signale. » s'insurgea Sebastian en croisant les bras comme un enfant boudeur.

« Oui. Tu es prêt ? On peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda Dave en embrassant la joue de son mari.

« Non, je suis pas prêt, je veux pas y aller, je suis sûr qu'ils vont me détester. »

« Oh non, ça va pas recommencer. Sebastian, ceux du Glee club t'aiment déjà, parce qu'ils ne sont pas rancuniers. Et si les autres ont quelque chose contre toi, on s'en fiche. Et puis… ça sera sans doute la dernière fois de ta vie que tu auras l'occasion de voir l'équipe de football faire un remake du célèbre Single Ladies. » finit Dave d'un ton séducteur.

« Bon, tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ? » demanda Sebastian en se dirigeant soudainement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Sebastian Onesto Karofsky, tu reviens ici tout de suite, je veux ma photo avant que vous ne partiez. » tonna Paul.

Sebastian se figea sur place, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il connaissait bien son beau-père et savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune réelle menace dans ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était un trait de famille, une apparence de gros dur qui cachait un cœur d'or. Et pourtant, il avait toujours suffit à Paul d'affirmer légèrement la voix pour que Dave, et plus tard Sebastian, lui obéisse instantanément.

Le jeune homme aurait pu être honteux d'obéir à cet homme comme si c'était son propre père, mais Paul avait toujours des raisons justes d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Et c'était juste ce qui avait manqué à Sebastian dans son enfance, avoir quelqu'un qui sache l'encadrer sans abuser de son autorité à mauvais escient. Il se tourna et rejoignit son mari dans l'escalier pour prendre la pose, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Papa, je sais pas comment tu fais ça. » se demanda Dave alors que Paul prenait des photos.

« Oh, c'est rien, j'ai juste eu de l'entrainement, c'est un truc de papa, vous verrez ça quand vous aurez des enfants. »

« Oh non, pas encore. » grogna Sebastian, la tête dans l'épaule de Dave.

« Quand je te vois avec Adam, je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'en veux pas à nous. » soupira Dave.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? » demanda Sebastian pour éviter la conversation.

« Oui, c'est bon. Passez une bonne soirée. Dites bonjour à Kurt et Blaine de ma part. »

« Tu es sûr que tu vas pas t'ennuyer ? » demanda Dave.

« Sûr, on se fait une soirée parallèle avec Burt et Neil. Ne le dis pas à Kurt, ce soir c'est pizza et bière devant un bon match de basket. »

« Oh, fais nous confiance pour rien lui dire, s'il savait ça, il nous ferait sans doute une crise d'apoplexie. » dit Sebastian en riant.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnette qui retentit, Paul alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Paul. » dit joyeusement Burt en serrant la main de son ami quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Vous êtes toujours là vous ? Kurt et Blaine sont partis il y a au moins une demi heure. » s'étonna-t-il en voyant que Sebastian, Dave et Shannon étaient encore là.

« Oui, mon mari était comme qui dirait coincé dans la salle de bain. » soupira Dave.

« Excuse-moi, on serait déjà partis si ton père n'avait pas voulu à tout prix faire des photos comme si on partait à notre bal de promo. » s'indigna Sebastian.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas eu les photos à l'époque du bal de promo. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai les photos des deux bals de promos de Kurt et Blaine mais je les ai quand même obligés à poser avec Adam. » intervint Neil.

« Bon, on va peut-être y aller maintenant. Avant que Sebastian décide que sa coiffure n'est pas parfaite et qu'il retourne s'enfermer dans cette fichue salle de bain pour une heure de plus. » plaisanta Dave.

« Attention, ça va se payer ça. » menaça Sebastian.

« Je n'en doute pas. » lança Dave en prenant résolument la direction de leur voiture, suivi par son mari et sa future belle-mère.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée de McKinley, le parking était déjà bien rempli. Dave posa les yeux sur l'immense bâtisse dans laquelle il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de dix ans et se souvint soudainement de tout ce qu'il avait été dans ce lycée. Il fut frappé par des dizaines d'émotions contradictoires.

Sebastian s'approcha doucement derrière lui et l'enlaça.

« Tout va bien se passer. Tu te rappelle, ceux qui ne nous aiment pas, on s'en fiche. » souffla le jeune avocat à l'oreille de son mari.

« Je sais, tu as raison. »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le gymnase et furent immédiatement accueillis par deux cris aigus.

« Tonton Vid. » « Tonton Scar » s'écrièrent en chœur Nalani et Adam en se jetant sur eux.

Chacun souleva l'un des enfants pour l'embrasser.

« Papa K il a dit que tonton Vid ferait mieux de vite le rejoindre pour faire la danse parce que vous êtes déjà en retard. » s'exclama Adam en se laissant reposer par terre.

« Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ? » demanda Sebastian, amusé.

« Je serais toi, j'essaierais pas de savoir. » rétorqua le petit garçon d'un air un peu effrayé.

« Oh, j'ai peur. » répondit Dave en riant.

« Tu devrais. » lui dit Nalani.

« Ah ben vous voilà enfin. David, Kurt t'attend de pied ferme, il ne voulait pas commencer sans toi. » s'exclama Blaine en arrivant pour les accueillir, Adam se collant immédiatement à sa jambe.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. » soupira Dave en reposant Nalani qui rejoignit Adam à côté de Blaine.

Quand tous les anciens footballeurs, Kurt en tête, entrèrent en scène quelques minutes plus tard dans leurs tenues de Titans, accompagnés de Tina et Brittany, Sebastian eut un fou rire. Pour l'occasion, les deux filles avaient remplacé le justaucorps noir par une tenue de footballeur, pour rappeler cette fois où les filles du Glee club avaient sauvé le match en prenant la place des garçons qui avaient été mis hors-jeu pour leur comportement.

Le fou rire s'éteignit quand la musique démarra et que ses yeux trouvèrent, sans chercher, son mari dans le groupe de danseurs. Il songea que la soirée allait être longue avant de pouvoir rentrer et mettre à profit ce magnifique déhanché dans une situation un peu moins appropriée en public.

Et il n'était pas le seul à penser ça, à en juger par les regards que certaines femmes de l'assemblée lançaient à leurs maris ou petits-amis.

« Tu essaie de gober les mouches Smythe ou tu attends juste ton mari ? » demanda une voix sur sa droite.

« Santana, surveille un peu ton langage, il y a des enfants. » protesta Sebastian.

« Oh, s'il te plait Smythe, comme s'ils écoutaient ce que je dis. » rétorqua Santana en désignant Adam accroché à la jambe de son père un pouce dans la bouche et Nalani qui imitait joyeusement ses parents sur scène.

« D'accord. Mais si tu tiens à utiliser mon nom de famille Lopez, pense au moins que je ne m'appelle plus Smythe. »

« Lopez-Pierce. Pour encore quelques jours. » répondit Santana, perdant soudainement son sourire.

« Pardon, j'avais oublié. Comment ça va toi ? »

« Ca ira. Un jour, ça ira. Pour l'instant, c'est encore comme si j'étais piétinée par un troupeau d'éléphants à chaque fois que je la vois. »

Sebastian passa un bras autour de la taille de Santana pour l'attirer vers lui et elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? »

« Signer les papiers du divorce, accepter ce boulot qu'on m'a proposé sur la côte est. Repartir à zéro, enfin, essayer. On ne peut pas tous passer notre vie avec son premier amour je suppose. » soupira la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin… »

« Je sais, merci. » le coupa Santana. « Hé le Hobbit, tu feras attention, je crois que tu as un nain accroché à ta jambe. » lança-t-elle à Blaine.

« Je sais. » soupira Blaine, trainant Adam derrière lui pour saluer la jeune femme.

« Bonjour tata Tana. » dit joyeusement Adam.

« Tata Tana ! » s'écria Nalani qui avait enfin remarqué l'arrivée de la latine maintenant que la chorégraphie était terminée.

« Hé, les petits loups, comment ça va vous ? » demanda Santana en s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur des enfants.

Adam se décrocha à peine de son père pour embrasser Santana en gardant une main agrippée au pantalon de Blaine.

« Adam, s'il te plait, fais attention. » protesta Blaine en essayant de desserrer la petite main de son fils.

« Tu vas où papa ? » s'inquiéta instantanément le petit garçon.

« Nulle part pumpkin. J'aimerais juste que tu arrête de tirer sur mon pantalon. Papa K ne va pas aimer ça si on l'abime. »

« Il est où Papa K ? » demanda Adam en relâchant avec réticence son emprise sur le tissus et en cherchant du regard son deuxième père.

« Tu sais bien mon grand, il est allé danser sur la scène. »

« Oui mais la chanson elle est finie maintenant, pourquoi il revient pas ? »

« Il va revenir bientôt. Allez, vas jouer un peu. » tenta de le rassurer Blaine.

Adam secoua la tête vigoureusement et se colla à la jambe de son père.

« On va pas partir sans toi tu sais, c'est promis. »

« Hello tout le monde, il paraît qu'on a raté le meilleur. » salua Mercedes, suivie par Wes qui portait leur fille dans un porte-bébé.

« Tu as raté le magnifique déhanché de mon mari oui. » rétorqua Sebastian avec un large sourire.

Les nouveaux arrivants embrassèrent leurs amis et c'est à ce moment là que Dave revint, portant à nouveau ses vêtements de ville.

« Oh un bébé. » s'exclama le jeune professeur en se dirigeant immédiatement vers Wes sans prêter attention aux autres adultes. « Elle est magnifique, vous l'avez bien réussie. » s'extasia-t-il devant Madison qui était endormie contre l'épaule de son père.

« On a juste oublié de lui mettre l'option nuits complètes donc si tu peux éviter de la réveiller tant qu'elle dort, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. » rétorqua Wes, un peu sur la défensive.

« Sinon, bonjour à toi aussi monsieur 'j'ai caché mon déhanché toutes ces années'. » fit remarquer Santana.

« Oh, fais-moi confiance, pas à tout le monde. J'attends avec impatience qu'on rentre pour qu'il me plaque au mur pour m'en faire une démonstration bien profonde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui expliqua Sebastian.

« Vraiment ? C'est marrant ça, je t'imaginais pas aussi passif Smythe, tu m'étonneras toujours. » répondit Santana avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas toujours, je te rassure. Il a un déhanché à se damner aussi quand il me chevauche. » dit Dave, se joignant à la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Hé, tous les trois, vous pourriez surveiller votre langage oui ? Il y a des enfants je vous rappelle. » les gronda Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Kurt qui arrivait.

« Papa K. » s'écria Adam en se jetant sur son père, agrippant son pantalon comme pour demander à être porté.

« Adam, je suis parti à peine dix minutes. Lâche mon pantalon, tu vas l'abimer. Vas jouer un peu. » s'énerva Kurt.

« Mais Papa… » souffla Adam, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante. « Tu m'aimes plus ? » demanda-t-il, une grosse larme roulant sur sa petite joue.

« Mais si pumpkin, Papa et moi on t'aime très fort, toujours, même quand on est obligés de te punir, tu le sais ça. Papa est un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Vas jouer avec Nalani un peu, regarde, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser. » dit Blaine le plus calmement possible à son fils, essayant de le pousser à se détacher un peu de ses papas.

Adam fit la moue mais finit par s'éloigner un peu pour jouer avec Nalani, sans jamais complètement perdre Kurt et Blaine des yeux.

« Kurt, tout le monde sait à quel point tu tiens à tes précieux vêtements mais tu as peut-être un peu sur-réagit là non ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Je suis un père horrible, hein, c'est ça ? Oh mon dieu, il va me détester et il aura raison. »

« Kurt, calme-toi. Tu es un très bon papa. Il faut qu'il réussisse à se détacher de nous. » tenta de le rassurer Blaine en l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Mais il avait rien fait. Je l'ai fait pleurer, mon pauvre bébé, il avait l'air tellement rejeté. J'aime pas le voir comme ça. »

« Sois raisonnable Kurt, on ne pourra pas toujours le garder dans du coton. Tu as le droit d'être fatigué, il est sur notre dos tout le temps. »

« C'est charmant comment tu parles de ton fils, Blaine. » s'amusa Dave.

« Toi, t'en mêles pas, tu sais pas de quoi tu parle. » dit Kurt d'un ton sec.

« Oh, c'est ce genre de dispute. Viens Scar, on va aller voir un peu plus loin si on y est. »

« Pardon David. On est un peu sur les nerfs. Adam a développé une forte angoisse de la séparation depuis qu'il va à l'école. En fait, surtout depuis que ses copains d'école lui disent qu'on ne peut pas être ses parents. » expliqua Blaine.

« Ca s'est pas du tout arrangé alors ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Il s'est fait quelques copains mais il reste des parents qui n'aiment pas du tout la situation. Et tu sais comment sont les enfants, ils répètent tout ce que leurs parents disent. » soupira Kurt.

« On essaye bien de faire en sorte qu'il en entende le moins possible, mais c'est pas toujours évident. »

Brittany apparut à ce moment là, sa robe moulante laissant entrevoir le début d'un ventre rebondi que la tenue de footballeur sur scène avait caché. Elle se précipita vers Santana avec un grand sourire.

« Sanny ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle allait essayer d'enlacer Santana.

« Brittany, non ! » dit simplement Santana, se reculant précipitamment pour éviter l'étreinte. « Tu ne peux pas… Je peux pas… Désolée mais c'est trop douloureux. » dit-elle avant de partir en courant, rapidement suivie par Dave qui comptait la réconforter.

« Elle me manque. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle m'aime plus. » dit Brittany d'un air triste.

« Je crois que le problème c'est qu'elle t'aime encore. » tenta d'expliquer gentiment Kurt.

« Mais alors si elle m'aime, pourquoi elle veut divorcer et elle ne veut même plus me voir ou me parler ? » demanda Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

« A cause du bébé Brittany. Elle n'a pas bien pris le fait que tu l'aie trompée. » expliqua Blaine le plus en douceur possible.

« Je croyais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle disait tout le temps qu'elle voudrait être un homme pour pouvoir me faire un bébé. J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on ait un bébé. » répliqua Brittany au bord des larmes.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû lui en parler avant. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous avec le bébé et tout le reste. Peu importe ce que tu veux faire quand il sera né. » lui dit gentiment Mercedes. « Vous êtes séparées mais on reste vos amis à toutes les deux, ça ne va pas changer comme ça. »

« Merci. » répondit Brittany, essuyant une larme au bord de ses yeux.

Un petit cri perçant se fit entendre, leur faisant à tous tourner la tête vers Wes qui poussa un énorme soupir en sentant sa fille s'agiter.

« Mercedes, je crois que ta fille a encore faim. Déjà. Elle est infatigable. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est ta fille aussi, même si ça t'as pas demandé trop d'efforts. »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendue protester à ce moment là. » rétorqua Wes alors que le bébé pleurait dans ses bras. « Oui, ça va ma chérie. Maman va s'occuper de toi. Là, là, je te promets que ça arrive bientôt. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être maman qui s'en occupe au juste ? » demanda Santana d'un ton menaçant.

« Parce que de nous deux, elle est celle que la nature a pourvue d'un distributeur de lait à la demande. Je m'occupe des biberons de la nuit, mais quand elle est nourrie au sein, pas le choix, c'est Mercedes qui s'y colle. » répondit Wes sans se démonter.

« Santana, c'est peut-être la première fois de ta vie que ça t'arrive, mais tu viens de te faire moucher. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. » s'amusa Dave.

« Oh, la ramène pas toi. » dit Santana d'un air boudeur.

Wes détacha le porte bébé pour laisser Mercedes prendre Madison dans ses bras et l'emmener dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille pour la nourrir.

« Alors, comment vont tes nuits avec un bébé… » commença à demander Blaine à Wes avant d'être coupé par Adam.

« Papa, papa. Tu peux m'emmener aux toilettes s'il te plait ? »

« Désolé, le devoir m'appelle. » soupira Blaine en direction de son ami.

« Pas de problème, je comprend. »

Wes se retrouva un peu seul, les autres un peu perdus dans leurs conversations ici et là. Mais quand il essaya de parler à Kurt, Mercedes revint avec Madison, clamant que le bébé avait besoin d'être changé maintenant. Et quand Kurt et Mercedes tentèrent d'engager la conversation, c'est Adam qui revint des toilettes et demanda à être porté par son papa K.

En fait, toute la soirée, dès que l'un d'entre eux essayait de discuter avec ses meilleurs amis du lycée, l'un des enfants faisait magiquement son apparition pour les en empêcher. Quand Madison était endormie dans son porte bébé, Adam demandait toute l'attention de ses papas et quand enfin, le petit garçon s'éloignait juste un peu, c'était Nalani qui apparaissait avec un problème à régler.

« Oh Gaga, j'adore mon fils, vraiment, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, mais il y a des jours où j'aimerais juste pouvoir le laisser une journée entière pour retrouver un peu de ma vie d'avant. » souffla finalement Kurt.

« Oh oui, une après-midi shopping sans me soucier du moment où Madison aura faim. Une soirée en amoureux. Depuis qu'elle est née, on n'a pas réussi à se retrouver un peu. » confirma Mercedes.

« Vous, on voit que vous n'habitez pas dans la même ville que les meilleurs baby-sitters gratuits existant. » intervint Mike.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda Blaine intrigué.

« Si on n'en profitez pas pour nous retrouver avec Tina, je serais presque jaloux d'à quel point ma fille adore tonton Vid. » expliqua Mike en désignant le principal intéressé qui était justement en pleine conversation avec Nalani.

Kurt et Mercedes se regardèrent, se sourirent et se mirent d'accord d'un signe de tête. En moins de deux secondes, ils étaient devant Dave.

« On a une immense faveur à te demander. Enfin, à vous demander à toi et ton mari. » dit Kurt sans même attendre d'avoir l'attention complète du professeur.

« On a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous garder nos enfants demain après-midi. Par pitié, dis-moi que vous pouvez faire ça pour nous. »

« Je suis prêt à vous payer très cher. » argumenta Kurt.

« Range ton portefeuille. Pour moi c'est d'accord, à condition que mon merveilleux mari soit partant aussi. Je suis sûr que mes parents seront d'accord aussi. » répondit Dave en riant.

« Tonton Vid ? Je pourrais venir aussi ? » demanda Nalani timidement.

« Il faut demander à tes parents… » commença Dave avant d'être coupé par son mari.

« Pooky, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai proposé à Wes et Blaine de garder Adam et Madison demain. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'une petite pause. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, j'étais justement en train de dire à Kurt et Mercedes que j'acceptais de les garder si tu étais d'accord aussi. En fait… Je dirais même qu'on a une troisième invitée si ses parents sont d'accord. » dit Dave en prenant Nalani dans ses bras.

« On pourrait même leur offrir une vraie nuit de sommeil, il y a de la place dans la chambre d'amis chez tes parents non ? »

« Oh ouiiii, on pourra faire une soirée pyjama, j'en ai jamais fait. » s'excita Nalani.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ? » demanda Tina qui venait d'arriver.

« Maman, maman, tonton Vid et tonton Scar, demain ils vont garder Adam et Madison, je peux y aller aussi s'il te plait ? On va faire une soirée pyjama même. »

« C'était donc ça le sourire ravi. Je vais commencer à être jalouse de tonton Scar et tonton Vid, je crois que tu les aime plus que moi et papa. » dit Tina faussement boudeuse.

« Mais non maman, toi et papa, je vous aime grand jusqu'aux étoiles et retour. »

« Et nous, tu nous aime comment ? » demanda Dave.

« Jusqu'au étoiles et la moitié du retour ? Alors maman, je peux, s'il te plait ? »

« Ca ne vous dérange pas, c'est sûr ? » demanda Tina à Dave et Sebastian.

« On n'aurait pas proposé si ça nous dérangeait. » répondit Sebastian.

« Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose pour nous occuper demain avec Mike. »

« Ne cherche pas, tu es réquisitionnée demain après midi, on t'enlève avec Mercedes. » intervint Kurt.

Avant de se séparer au terme de cette soirée, les six parents se mirent d'accord sur les détails avec leurs baby-sitters d'un jour.


	3. Babysitting

Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent les premiers à la porte de la maison de Paul Karofsky. Adam, qui ne les lâchaient plus d'une semelle depuis quelques mois, s'était montré très excité d'aller passer l'après-midi avec tonton Scar et tonton Vid. Ils aimaient leur fils à la folie mais ils n'allaient pas attendre qu'il change d'avis cette fois-ci.

Ils furent suivis de près par Tina et Mike, moins pressés de se débarrasser de leur fille pour quelques heures puisque ça leur arrivait assez souvent, mais impatient de passer du temps avec leurs vieux amis qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent.

« Si jamais il y avait un problème, on a nos portables avec nous. » dit Kurt d'un air un peu inquiet alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Mercedes et Wes.

« Super. J'espère pour vous qu'ils sont bien rechargés, mais ça ne sera pas utile, il n'y aura pas de problème. » rétorqua Sebastian, amusé.

« On sait jamais. Tu sais, comme il a du mal à… »

« Il n'y aura pas de problème je te dis. Hein Petit Prince, on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble sans tes papas aujourd'hui. Et demain matin, promis, ils reviennent te chercher. » dit Sebastian en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau d'Adam.

« Oui. On pourra faire de la peinture ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas faire ça si vous tenez un peu à vos murs et à votre sol. » intervint Kurt.

« N'écoute pas papa mon grand, on pourra faire de la peinture. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Nala ? » demanda Sebastian, s'adressant aux deux enfants.

« Oui, oui, oui. » s'écria joyeusement la petite fille en tapant ses mains.

« Tu vas le regretter. » marmonna Kurt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Vous, vous prenez du bon temps entre vous et nous, on s'occupe de gérer vos petits monstres jusqu'à demain. » rétorqua Sebastian en se relevant.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et quand Dave alla ouvrir la porte, ce fut pour se retrouver face à face avec Wes et Mercedes, visiblement épuisés, un bébé hurlant dans les bras.

« Elle a mangé, sa couche est propre, mais elle n'arrête pas de pleurer. On comprendrait que vous changiez d'avis. » dit Mercedes en guise de bonjour.

« Hors de question, vous avez besoin de ça, vous avez des têtes horribles. » répondit Dave. « Donne-moi ça. » ajouta-t-il, prenant Madison des bras de sa mère.

« Non, vraiment, vous n'avez pas… » commença Wes.

« Laissez-nous deviner, c'est la première fois que vous la laissez ? » demanda Sebastian, amusé.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Oh pour rien. Allez, faites-nous vite la liste des recommandations et laissez-nous, on s'en sortira très bien. » répondit Dave, berçant doucement le bébé qui commençait à se calmer un peu.

« Ne luttez pas. » dit Tina, se glissant entre Wes et Mercedes, liant ses bras aux leurs. « Il n'est pas magicien, juste plus reposé que vous. C'est pour ça qu'il arrive à calmer la puce alors que vous n'y arrivez plus. Alors on fait comme le monsieur a dit : on donne sa petite liste pour se rassurer, on garde son portable allumé au cas où et on s'en va très vite pour se reposer. Je sais pas trop pourquoi ces deux là ont pas déjà adopté une ribambelle de bébés à eux parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs baby-sitters possible. »

« Elle a raison. » dit Kurt en se rapprochant de Mercedes. « Les enfants les adorent, ta fille va être très bien ici. »

« Elle est encore allaitée, je vous ai fait des biberons de lait maternel à garder au frigo. Et je vous ai mis du lait en poudre au cas où il y aurait un problème avec l'un des biberons. Si jamais elle n'en veut pas, vous m'appelez, je viendrai tout de suite. Elle ne devrait pas avoir faim avant trois heures maintenant. » dit Mercedes.

« Sa berceuse préférée c'est la chanson que tes mamans ont chanté à votre mariage, dans la langue que vous voulez. Elle dort sur le dos avec sa tétine. Si elle pleure la nuit, ça peut être parce qu'elle l'a perdue. Vous la lui remettez, si elle se rendort, tant mieux, sinon, c'est qu'elle a faim. On vous a ramené son lit pliant. Et son doudou, elle ne peut pas dormir sans. Tiens ma chérie, tu vas être bien avec David et Sebastian. » ajouta Wes, donnant son doudou à sa fille en l'embrassant sur le front.

La petite fille regarda son père avec de grands yeux, ses pleurs complètements calmés maintenant, juste une larme coulant sur sa petite joue. Les six parents dirent au revoir à leurs enfants respectifs, les rassurant sur le fait qu'ils les aimaient, puis partirent à la fois heureux de passer du temps ensemble et inquiets pour leurs enfants.

« Alors, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ? A part de la peinture. » demanda Sebastian.

« Chanter des chansons. »

« Jouer à cache-cache. »

« Faire de la balançoire. »

« Faire des cookies. »

« Et de la pizza au diner. »

« Et des pop-tarts pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Regarder un film avec des amoureux. »

« Faire des masques pour avoir une jolie peau comme papa K faisait avec tata Tina et tata Mercedes. »

« Jouer au ballon. »

« Faire une partie de petits chevaux. »

Les idées fusèrent en quelques secondes de la bouche des deux enfants sous les yeux amusés des deux adultes qui savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps pour toutes ces activités.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je propose qu'on commence par monter le lit de Madison comme ça on pourra la coucher, elle a l'air de vouloir dormir. Et ensuite, on fait des cookies, d'accord ? » décida Dave.

« Oui, d'accord tonton Vid. » répondit Nalani.

Sebastian monta rapidement le lit d'une main experte, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie sous les yeux impatients de Nalani et Adam pendant que Dave berçait Madison. Ils couchèrent le bébé qui s'endormit instantanément puis la laissèrent dans le salon pour aller à la cuisine.

« Alors, on les fait à quoi ces cookies ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Chocolat. » répondit Adam et Nalani acquiesça.

« D'accord. Chocolat. C'est parti. » dit joyeusement Sebastian, prenant Adam pour le hisser sur une des chaises de la cuisine pendant que Dave en faisait autant avec Nalani.

Les deux enfants assis côte à côte parlaient ensemble, clairement impatients de se mettre au travail pendant que Dave et Sebastian sortaient tous les ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaires. Ils laissèrent les enfants mesurer les ingrédients et mélanger la pâte à tour de rôle, chacun supervisant l'un d'eux. A la fin de l'opération, il y avait sûrement autant de farine et de poudre de chocolat sur le plan de travail que dans la pâte, les enfants avaient de l'œuf dans les cheveux et du chocolat sur la figure, mais les cookies étaient prêts à être enfournés.

Sebastian se chargea de la cuisson des biscuits pendant que Dave aidait les enfants à se débarbouiller un peu. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu de faire de la peinture plus tard, il était inutile de faire plus pour l'instant.

Il fallut toute la persuasion du monde pour que les enfants acceptent d'attendre pour gouter le fruit de leur travail mais ils se laissèrent finalement convaincre d'attendre l'heure du goûter. Surtout quand Dave étala une bâche en plastique au milieu du salon et perça trois trous dans des sacs poubelles pour les transformer en tabliers de protection.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait deux grandes feuilles placées sur la bâche, un pinceau dans la main de chaque enfant et des tubes de peinture à l'eau ouverts.

« Tu fais quoi toi ? » demanda Nalani à Adam en regardant son dessin.

« Je fais ma maison avec mes papas dedans et puis moi. » répondit Adam en montrant son dessin d'un grand immeuble avec dedans deux personnages et un troisième plus petit, tous souriants. « Et toi tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, son pinceau en l'air qui goutait sur son sac poubelle.

« Le prince qui s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une grotte mais il a trouvé une lampe avec un génie dedans qui l'aide à sortir. Et après le prince a droit à trois vœux et il utilise son troisième vœux pour que le génie soit libéré alors il redevient un homme et après ils sont amoureux. Et ils se marient et ils ont plein de bébés ensemble. »

« C'est pas possible parce qu'il faut un monsieur et une dame pour fabriquer un bébé. » protesta Adam.

« Ils les fabriquent pas ensemble, il y a plein de bébé sans papa et sans maman dans le royaume alors ils les prennent avec eux et ils deviennent leurs papas. » expliqua Nalani sans se démonter sous l'œil amusé de Sebastian et Dave qui supervisaient l'atelier peinture assis à côté des enfants.

« Qui t'as raconté cette histoire ? » demanda Dave.

« Papa et maman. Ils me racontent des histoires pour m'endormir avec des princes et des princesses. J'aime bien Cendrillon, elle a une belle robe pour aller au bal. Mais je sais pas bien faire les robes alors j'ai fait le prince et le génie. Il est joli ? »

« Il est très beau, il est fini ? »

« Non, pas tout à fait. Là, c'est quand ils se marient, il faut que je fasse leurs enfants. »

Adam termina sa peinture le premier, juste quand Madison se réveillait et réclamait l'attention des adultes. Dave se leva pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Elle a faim. » dit simplement Adam, comme si interpréter les pleurs du bébé était une évidence.

« Je vais lui faire son biberon, vous restez sage avec tonton Scar, d'accord ? »

« Oui mais j'ai fini mon dessin. » marmonna Adam.

« Si tu veux, tu peux finir le mien avec moi. » proposa Nalani.

Adam hésita quelques secondes puis repris son pinceau, suivant les indications de la petite fille pour peindre ce qu'elle voulait ajouter à son dessin. Le chef d'œuvre fut vite terminé et Sebastian amena les enfants à la salle de bain pour nettoyer la plus grosse partie de la peinture qui avait terminé sur leurs mains ou leurs visages. Il leur enleva précautionneusement leurs sacs poubelle et puisqu'il était maintenant l'heure du goûter, il proposa d'emmener les cookies dehors et de faire un goûter pique-nique dans le jardin, ce à quoi Nalani et Adam acquiescèrent joyeusement.

Ils installèrent une couverture sous l'arbre du jardin, à l'ombre et Sebastian apporta un plateau avec les cookies et des verres de lait pour tout le monde. Madison n'avait pas encore fini son biberon, Dave les rejoignit et s'assit, adossé à l'arbre pendant que les deux plus grands et Sebastian commençaient à manger.

« Je peux en avoir un aussi ? » demanda Dave en faisant la moue.

« Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu as été sage ? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Oui, j'ai été très sage. »

« Tu peux le prouver ? » demanda Sebastian en riant.

« Tiens tonton Vid, tu peux avoir le mien si tu veux. » dit Nalani en apportant son gâteau à peine entamé à Dave.

« Tu me trahi Nala. » protesta Sebastian.

« Mais tonton Scar, il a été sage. »

« D'accord, il peut en avoir. Mais garde le tien ma grande, il y en a plein d'autres. »

« Pas question. C'est un cadeau, on ne refuse pas les cadeaux mon cher. Surtout quand ils viennent d'une si jolie petite fille. Tu me le tiens encore une petite minute ? Madison a presque fini. »

Dave laissa le bébé finir son biberon puis la bascula sur son épaule, massant légèrement son dos pour lui faire faire son rot. Une fois ça réglé, il la cala à nouveau dans son bras droit et prit le cookie que lui proposait Nalani.

« Miam, ils sont délicieux, qui a fait ça ? »

« C'est nous avec tonton Scar et Adam. » répondit la petite asiatique en riant.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour Bass. »

« Est-ce que tu serais en train de te moquer de moi par hasard ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais pas voyons. » répondit Dave en riant.

Ils mangèrent leur goûter, riant tous joyeusement. Puis ils repoussèrent le plateau de côté, décidant de rester encore un peu et de profiter de la douce chaleur à l'ombre de l'arbre centenaire. Dave s'était allongé sur la couverture, Madison contre lui et ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis. Sebastian s'allongea aussi pour regarder le ciel et Adam vint instantanément se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Nalani s'allongea à son tour entre les deux hommes. Tous les trois ensemble, ils s'amusèrent à trouver des formes dans les nuages jusqu'à ce que Madison se réveille et se mette à pleurer.

Sebastian se redressa en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer Adam et prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras pour la bercer mais les pleurs continuaient.

« Sa couche est sale. » expliqua calmement Nalani.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous faites ça vous deux ? Vous apprenez le langage bébé à l'école ? »

Les deux enfants haussèrent les épaules et Sebastian se leva pour aller changer Madison après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de son mari qui venait d'ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Tu garde un œil sur ces deux là ? » dit-il en désignant Adam et Nalani.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Dave en baillant un peu.

« Six heures et demi, tes parents ne vont plus tarder je pense. » répondit Sebastian en regardant sa montre.

« Okay. On range tout ça et je vous fais prendre votre bain, d'accord les enfants ? »

Adam et Nalani acquiescèrent et aidèrent Dave à ranger le plateau et la couverture. Ensuite, ils allèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain et Dave fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, s'assurant que l'eau soit à la bonne température. Il les déshabilla et les mit dans l'eau, accompagnés de tous les jouets en plastique que son père avait gardé de son enfance. Il les laissa jouer un moment, la maison emplie de leurs rires et de leurs petits cris joyeux.

« Ca faisait longtemps que cette maison n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse. » commenta Paul à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Bonjour Poo. »

« Bonjour les enfants. Vous vous amusez bien ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« Oui, ils sont trop bien tes jouets pour le bain. » répondit Adam.

« Papa ! Ca s'est bien passé ta journée ? » demanda Dave.

« Je suis un homme marié maintenant. » répondit Paul en levant sa main gauche, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Je connais ce sentiment. » répondit Dave avec le même sourire.

« Hé Vid, tes parents sont rentrés, tu devrais sortir les petits du bain. » lança Sebastian depuis la pièce voisine.

« Je sais oui. » répondit Dave en faisant un clin d'œil à son père. « Allez, on se savonne, on se rince et on sort. »

« Oh noooon. » gémit Nalani.

« Oh si mademoiselle. Si vous restez plus longtemps, vous allez être tout fripés comme des petits vieux. Allez, debout. »

Les enfants soupirèrent mais s'exécutèrent et Dave les savonna rapidement.

« Dépêchez-vous, je prépare le barbecue. » promit Paul en repartant.

Cette promesse finit de convaincre les enfants de sortir de leur bain et de se laisser enrouler dans les serviettes du Roi Lion que Dave avait eu pour sa naissance. Adam se mit à rire en voyant le personnage brodé sur la serviette dans laquelle Nalani grelottait.

« Nala, tu as eu la serviette de Nala. » s'écria le petit garçon, hilare.

« C'est parce que je suis gentille et toi tu as eu celle d'Oncle Scar, c'est que tu es le méchant. » répondit la petite fille en riant.

« Même pas vrai, il est pas méchant tonton Scar. » protesta Adam.

« Si, celui du film il est méchant, il a tué le papa de Simba. »

« Oui mais moi je suis gentil comme tonton Scar, hein tonton Vid. » répliqua Adam d'un ton boudeur.

« Il y a un problème ici ? » demanda Sebastian à la porte.

« Nala elle a dit que tu étais méchant. » répondit Adam.

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai dit que Scar dans Le Roi Lion c'est le méchant, je parlais pas de toi. »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes toujours pas en pyjama ? Allez, on se dépêche, Paul est déjà en train de faire cuire la viande. Vous ne voulez pas la manger complètement brulée quand même. »

Sebastian aida Adam à enfiler son pyjama de grand-père, comme il l'appelait en fronçant son petit nez et en se plaignant des goûts de ses papas en matière de pyjama. Pendant ce temps, Dave s'occupait de superviser Nalani qui mettait son pyjama rose de princesse.

« Allez hop, à table. » dit Sebastian en soulevant Adam dans ses bras.

Dave prit Nalani par la main et ils descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre les assiettes et les couverts pour mettre la table. Ils rejoignirent Paul sur la terrasse.

« Où est ta femme ? » demanda Dave.

« Dans le salon avec Madison je crois. Elle essayait de l'endormir, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être concluant. »

« Tu crois qu'elle va attendre qu'on ai fini de manger pour réclamer son biberon ? » demanda Dave.

« Oui, bien sûr. Et elle dormira toute la nuit sans pleurer et tu connais ce pays où il y a des Leprechauns qui trouvent de l'or au bout des arcs-en-ciel ? Il existe vraiment. Et les licornes aussi. » répondit Paul avec ironie.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Un peu oui. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'avec des enfants, c'est pas vraiment la peine d'essayer de planifier tes journées, ils le font pour toi. »

« J'espère que c'est pas votre façon de nous convaincre d'en avoir à nous Paul ? Parce que ça ne me semble pas vraiment être la bonne méthode. » répliqua Sebastian.

« Non, pour vous convaincre, je vous dirai que même si parfois c'est dur, c'est beaucoup de bonheur. Imagine le bonheur d'être là pour leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas, leur premier bulletin qu'ils ramènent fièrement, leur premier amour… »

« Et pour découvrir qu'ils sont gays. » coupa Sebastian amèrement.

« Oui, ça aussi, c'est du bonheur. On veut que nos enfants soient heureux, je me fiche que tu sois un homme ou une femme Sebastian, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que vous soyez heureux ensemble. »

« Même si ça veut dire que vos petits-enfants ne seront jamais vos descendants biologiques ? »

« Il aurait pu être hétérosexuel mais stérile, ça aurait été pareil et je l'aimerais quand même. Et je note que tu as dit seront et pas seraient. J'en déduis que tu commence à accepter l'idée… » dit Paul avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Je dirais pas ça non. Bon les enfants, on va se laver les mains, on va passer à table. »

« Mais tonton Scar, c'est obligé ? On sort juste du bain. » gémit Adam.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon ben… à table alors, installez vous. »

A ce moment là, ils entendirent les pleurs de Madison venant du salon.

« Au temps pour moi, les licornes n'existent pas. » dit Paul en riant.

« Je m'en occupe. » rétorqua Sebastian en soupirant et en allant à la cuisine pour réchauffer un biberon.

« Bonjour Sebastian. » dit Shannon en entrant dans la cuisine, Madison dans les bras. « Tu prépare à manger pour la petite ? »

« Bonjour Miss B. Oui, c'est ça, elle a sûrement faim vu l'heure à laquelle elle a prit son dernier biberon. »

« Ah, c'est Miss K maintenant tu sais. »

« Désolé, pour moi ça sera toujours Miss B. Et je ne crois pas qu'on pourra convaincre les enfants de renoncer à leur Miby. » répondit Sebastian en testant la température du biberon sur le dessus de sa main.

« Ca me va. » répondit Shannon, berçant Madison pour la faire patienter.

« Voilà, voilà, ça arrive ma grande. Allez, viens par là. » dit Sebastian en prenant Madison des bras de Shannon et en la mettant en position pour la nourrir.

La petite fille s'arrêta enfin de pleurer pour commencer à téter. Ils retournèrent sur la terrasse avec les autres, les enfants étaient déjà installés à table devant leurs steaks hachés et leurs haricots verts. Paul et Dave étaient en train de servir les assiettes des adultes. Sebastian s'installa face à une assiette.

« Pourquoi il y a pas des pommes de terre ? » demanda Adam d'un air boudeur.

« Parce qu'il aurait fallu commencer le barbecue plus tôt pour ça. » répondit Dave.

« Et pourquoi on n'a pas commencé plus tôt alors ? »

« Parce qu'on attendait que Poo et Miby soient là mon grand. Allez, mange. »

« Mais j'aime pas les haricots verts. » bouda Adam.

« Mais tes papas nous ont dit que tu devais manger des légumes verts alors mange tes haricots. » intervint Sebastian.

Le petit garçon soupira de mécontentement mais piqua sa fourchette dans ses haricots verts. Sebastian regarda son assiette, puis jeta un œil sur le bébé dans ses bras qui en était à la moitié de son biberon, tentant de calculer comment il pourrait manger un peu sans main libre. Dave le remarqua et se détourna de son assiette pour couper la viande de son mari et lui en donner une bouchée.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien, c'est la moindre des choses. »

« On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie. » remarqua Paul.

« J'aimerais bien. » rétorqua Dave, plaisantant à moitié.

« Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça quand même. » soupira Sebastian.

« Contrairement à beaucoup de parents, je n'ai pas renoncé à l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants quand j'ai appris que mon fils aimait les hommes, j'ai juste accepté l'idée que la méthode serait différente. » répondit Paul.

Sebastian secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Dave continua à lui donner la becquée tant que Madison n'avait pas fini son biberon. Ensuite, Sebastian lui fit faire son rot et la cala dans un de ses bras pour manger seul avec sa main libre.

Une fois le repas terminé, Paul et Shannon s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table pendant que Dave donnait son bain à Madison et Sebastian mettait Adam et Nalani au lit.

« Tu nous raconte une histoire s'il te plait tonton Scar ? » demanda Adam.

« D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de La Belle Au Bois Dormant ? »

« On la connait déjà. » répondit Nalani.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Vous connaissez la vraie histoire ? Je suis sûr que non. » taquina Sebastian.

« Ben oui, pourquoi on la connaîtrait pas ? » demanda la petite fille en haussant les épaules.

« Parce que très peu de monde la connait. Alors vous connaissez déjà le début, comment la méchante fée lui a jeté un sort et comment la gentille fée a prédit qu'elle s'endormirait seulement et que seul un baiser de son véritable amour pourrait la réveiller. »

« Ouiii, il fallait que son prince l'embrasse pour qu'elle se réveille. » répondit joyeusement Adam.

« Non, justement, pas son prince, son véritable amour. Mais dans le royaume, personne n'avait bien écouté la prédiction et tout le monde croyait que ça devait être un prince. Pendant cent ans, tous les princes des royaumes voisins essayèrent de réveiller Aurore, mais la belle princesse restait endormie. Cent ans après qu'elle se soit endormie et tout son royaume avec elle, une jeune bergère laissait ses moutons manger l'herbe des abords du château, un de ses agneau trouva le moyen de se faufiler dans le château. »

« Comment il a fait ? » demanda Adam.

« Il était tout petit et il y avait un trou juste assez grand pour le faire passer dans le mur du château. C'était l'agneau préféré de la bergère, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le laisser seul dans ce château. Le trou était trop petit pour elle, mais elle était vaillante, elle escalada la tour du château. Elle arriva directement dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la légende de la princesse endormie pour cent ans et de ses nombreux princes qui avaient essayé de la réveiller. Mais la princesse était tellement belle, endormie paisiblement, la bergère fut éblouie. »

« C'est elle qui va la sauver ? » demanda Nalani.

« Vous allez me laisser raconter ? » demanda Sebastian en souriant. « Donc, la bergère trouva la princesse très belle et elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, parce que c'était interdit qu'une femme aime une autre femme et surtout, elle était bergère et l'autre femme était princesse, c'était interdit pour une bergère d'être même amie avec quelqu'un de plus riche qu'elle. »

« Mais pourquoi tonton Scar ? Maman elle dit toujours qu'on peut aimer qui on veut parce qu'en fait on choisi pas de qui on est amoureux. » demanda Nalani, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Malheureusement, avant, les gens pensaient qu'il fallait se marier seulement dans son milieu. Une princesse devait épouser un prince et une bergère ne pouvait épouser qu'un berger. »

« Ben c'était nul avant. » rétorqua Adam d'un ton boudeur.

« Oui, comme tu dis. Je peux finir mon histoire ? Bon alors, la bergère avait envie d'embrasser la princesse même si elle n'avait pas le droit. Et après tout, la princesse était endormie, alors elle s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment là qu'Aurore commença à ouvrir les yeux parce que c'était la bergère, son véritable amour. »

« Et après elles se sont mariées et elles ont eu beaucoup d'enfants. » termina Nalani, comme si c'était une évidence.

« En fait, non. C'était toujours interdit de se marier avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la même condition, encore moins deux femmes ensemble. Mais la princesse aida la bergère à retrouver son agneau et exigea que la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvée soit engagée pour travailler au château. Aurore épousa un gentil prince, qui était secrètement amoureux de son valet. La jeune bergère épousa le valet du prince. Aurore et son prince régnèrent sur le royaume ensemble, personne ne sut jamais qu'en secret, le soir, la princesse retrouvait sa bergère et le prince retrouvait son valet. Tout le royaume les aimait beaucoup. Ils eurent un seul enfant, parce qu'il fallait un héritier pour le royaume, mais tous les quatre vécurent heureux ensemble, malgré le secret qu'ils devaient garder. »

« Mais tonton Scar, ils étaient le roi et la reine après, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi ils ont pas décidé que c'était autorisé de pouvoir se marier avec n'importe qui ? » demanda Nalani, les sourcils froncés.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas, le peuple n'était pas encore prêt pour un tel changement. Tu sais, même maintenant, il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui pensent que c'est pas normal qu'un homme aime un autre homme ou qu'une femme aime une autre femme. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour que les gens acceptent de penser différemment. Allez, maintenant, au dodo. » répondit Sebastian en bordant les enfants ensemble dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et en les embrassant sur le front.

« On n'a pas dit bonne nuit à tonton Vid. » protesta Nalani.

« Je vous l'envoie pour qu'il vous fasse un bisou, mais il faut dormir maintenant. »

Dave, Paul et Shannon passèrent embrasser les enfants chacun leur tour et leur dire bonne nuit.

Sebastian et Dave passèrent l'une des pires nuits de leur vie. Madison se réveillait au moins toutes les deux heures pour réclamer à manger, parce qu'elle avait perdu sa tétine ou pour être changée, et Adam fit un cauchemar. Mais ils s'arrangèrent pour ne pas paraître fatigués quand leurs amis revinrent pour récupérer leurs enfants, heureux de leur soirée libre. Et de leur nuit de sommeil pour Mercedes et Wes.

Sebastian ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, mais il trouva la journée suivante bien vide sans les enfants autour. Simplement, le soir, quand il se glissa sous les couvertures avec son mari et que ce dernier lui fit remarquer que ça n'avait pas été si terrible et qu'ils pourraient survivre à des journées comme celles-là avec leurs propres enfants, il répondit :

« Tu as raison, on devrait en avoir un. »

* * *

**Précisons que l'idée de revisiter ces vieux contes de notre enfance m'a été inspirée par ma lecture de Stiles' story time par trilliath. A aller lire là /works/697973/chapters/1284607 si ça n'est pas déjà fait.**


	4. Une grande décision

Dave s'était demandé s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il s'était déjà endormi et était en train de rêver. Parce que s'il avait bien entendu, son mari venait juste de lui dire qu'il voulait un enfant. Sebastian, l'homme de sa vie, celui qui depuis des années se moquait des désirs d'enfants de leurs amis venait de suggérer qu'ils aient un enfant ensemble.

Il n'avait rien dit, trop abasourdi pour réagir, et s'était tourné de son côté pour dormir. Mais il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais caché qu'ajouter un enfant à leur vie ensemble le comblerait de bonheur, mais Sebastian n'avait jamais caché qu'avoir des enfants à eux était complètement en dehors de ses projets. Dave s'était habitué à l'idée de passer sa vie sans enfant et ça lui convenait tant qu'il était avec cet homme qu'il aimait. Sauf qu'avec cette simple petite phrase ce soir là, Sebastian avait réveillé un espoir qu'il pensait avoir réussi à taire.

« On peut parler d'hier soir ? » demanda Dave le lendemain matin, attablés devant leur petit déjeuner.

« D'hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? » demanda Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils.

« De ce que tu as dit. A propos d'avoir un enfant à nous. »

« Oh, ça. » murmura Sebastian en reposant doucement sa tasse.

« Oui, ça. Je ne sais même pas à quel point tu étais sérieux ou si tu plaisantais… »

« J'étais sérieux. » coupa Sebastian.

« D'accord… Ecoute, si tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de me perdre si tu n'accepte pas, tu as tort, tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant et je l'ai accepté, tout ce que je veux, c'est vieillir avec toi. » dit Dave en prenant délicatement la main de son mari.

« C'est pas… » commença Sebastian.

« Bonjour les garçons, bien dormi ? » demanda Shannon en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« On en reparlera, d'accord ? » glissa Dave à Sebastian qui hocha la tête.

« Pardon, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? »

« Rien d'important. Enfin, si. Mais pas urgent à ce point, on aura tout le temps d'en reparler à la maison. » répondit Dave en serrant la main de Sebastian. « Oui, bien dormi et toi ? »

« Bien merci. A quelle heure est votre vol ? »

« Deux heures cet après midi. » répondit Sebastian.

Avec ça, la grande discussion fut laissée de côté pour plus tard.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dave était dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu après sa journée de travail quand Sebastian apparut au seuil de la porte.

« En fait, j'en veux. J'en ai toujours voulu, plus ou moins. » dit Sebastian timidement.

« De quoi tu parle ? » demanda Dave en regardant son mari dans le miroir.

« Des enfants. Enfin, un enfant pour commencer. Je sais, ça fait des années que je dis le contraire mais… J'essaye juste de me convaincre moi-même je crois. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dave en se retournant face à Sebastian.

« Je sais pas. Je crois que quelque part je pense que je ne devrais pas en avoir. Ce serait une faveur à faire à des enfants de ne pas être leur père. »

« Parce que tu es gay ? Tu penses que deux hommes ne peuvent pas élever un enfant ensemble ? Pourtant, avec Adam… »

« C'est pas pour ça. C'est… écoute, toi, tu sais comment être père, tu as eu un modèle, tu sais quoi faire. Mais moi… »

« Tu n'es pas ton père Sebastian. Je le connais, tu n'es pas comme lui. »

« Peut-être… Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne sais pas comment être père. »

« Et bien, si tu veux savoir, mon père, qui d'après toi sait comment faire, te dirait que personne ne sait comment être père. C'est juste un défi de tous les jours qu'il faut relever et que ce qui compte, c'est de les aimer. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, les parents parfaits, ça n'existe pas, c'est un mythe. »

« Mais les mauvais parents, c'est pas un mythe. » répondit Sebastian silencieusement.

« Je sais. » répondit Dave, traversant la pièce pour prendre son mari dans ses bras.

Sebastian éclata en sanglots, nichant sa tête dans le cou de Dave.

« Hey, c'est rien, ça va. Allez viens. » dit il en entraînant délicatement l'autre homme avec lui vers les escaliers.

Il emmena Sebastian jusqu'au salon et le laissa pelotonné dans le canapé le temps d'aller lui préparer une tasse de son café préféré. Il le rejoignit et lui tendit sans un mot. Sebastian la prit sans le regarder.

« J'ai peur de devenir comme lui. » souffla Sebastian, les yeux perdus dans son café.

« Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais ça arriver sans réagir. »

« Qui te dit que tu t'en rendrais compte ? » demanda Sebastian d'une petite voix.

Dave soupira et s'assit à côté de son mari sur le canapé.

« Il y a un petit problème dans ton raisonnement. Ton père n'est pas juste un mauvais père, c'est un être humain horrible. Et même là, ça me coûte de parler de lui comme d'un être humain. Il n'a pas changé en devenant père, il était déjà comme ça avant. Peu importe ce qu'on décide, tu ne vas pas devenir ton père, ce serait déjà fait. »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

« Je te connais depuis un peu plus de dix ans, je vis avec toi depuis huit ans et j'ai quand même accepté de t'épouser et d'acheter avec toi cette maison qui contient beaucoup trop de pièces pour un couple sans enfant si tu veux mon avis. » répondit Dave en souriant. « Si tu étais un monstre comme ton père, je crois que je m'en serais rendu compte maintenant. »

« N'empêche, je sais pas comment faire pour être un bon papa. »

« Tu te rends compte que si on décide de se lancer dans l'aventure, on sera deux, pas vrai ? Je comprends, tu as peur de pas être à la hauteur, mais tu as peur que je sois un mauvais père aussi ? »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu serais le meilleur papa du monde ! »

« Je suis terrifié. Je le montre peut-être pas, mais moi aussi j'ai peur de ne pas savoir faire. Tu peux voir un bon papa en moi quand je doute, laisse-moi voir le bon papa en toi quand _tu_ doutes. J'ai pas confiance en moi, j'ai pas confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en _nous_. Le truc, c'est qu'on n'a pas à le faire seuls, on est deux. »

« En quoi c'est censé arranger les choses ? » demanda Sebastian en reposant sa tasse encore pleine sur la table basse.

« Si tu t'y prends mal pour quelque chose, je serai là pour te le dire et vice versa. Et d'accord, des fois on échouera tous les deux et nos enfants deviendront des petits tyrans à l'école parce qu'on n'aura pas tout compris, comme mes parents. Mais regarde, au final, j'ai pas tourné si mal, tu crois pas ? Et pour ce que ça vaut, tu as plutôt bien tourné malgré ton père. »

« C'est pas pour ça que je souhaiterais à des enfants d'avoir un père comme lui. » marmonna Sebastian.

Dave se rapprocha de son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai tendance à être pressant, mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas d'enfant du tout, c'est bon pour moi. Je t'aime, tant que je suis avec toi, j'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

« Mais tu as raison, cette maison est trop grande pour juste nous deux. »

« On invitera des amis tout le temps pour la remplir alors. » répliqua Dave avec un petit rire.

« Je t'aime tu sais ? »

« Je le sais, mais c'est toujours bon de l'entendre. Et je t'aime aussi. »

« D'accord. Je sais que c'est très terre à terre mais… j'ai faim. » dit Sebastian en riant.

« Merci mon dieu, moi aussi. On va manger. Et ensuite on ira au lit. » répondit Dave en riant aussi. « Et ensuite, on ira se coucher et commencer à essayer d'agrandir notre famille. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton suggestif.

« Idiot, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas comme ça. »

« Raison de plus pour essayer même si on n'est pas encore sûrs. » termina Dave en riant.

Un peu plus tard cet été là, Dave trouva Sebastian dans la chambre d'amis de l'étage, assis sur le lit, regardant pensivement autour de lui.

« Hé, tout va bien Scar ? »

« Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser qu'on pourrait re-décorer. Se débarrasser du grand lit. Repeindre dans des couleurs gaies. Accrocher des posters. Oh, et acheter un coffre à jouets aussi. » répondit Sebastian avec enthousiasme.

« OK, là tu m'inquiètes. Je veux dire, il y a un mois, tu clamais que tu adorais les enfants tant que le soir tu les rendais à leurs parents qui passeraient toutes les mauvaises nuits et maintenant… maintenant, tu parle même de re-décorer la chambre d'amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? »

« Je sais pas. J'ai juste arrêté de me mentir. J'en veux un, vraiment. J'en veux un avec toi parce que je t'aime et que tu me suffis plus. » répondit Sebastian avec un petit sourire malicieux en s'approchant de Dave pour l'enlacer.

« Oh, ça, ça fait mal. Je te suffis plus ? »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais. Mais hé, tu crois pas que ça serait génial d'avoir un petit Adam ou une petite Nalani tout le temps. De le voir grandir, de l'aider à trouver son chemin dans la vie ? »

« Je suis à peu près sûr que leurs parents ne prévoient pas de nous les abandonner prochainement. » répondit Dave.

« Non, mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, je sais. Tu sais qu'avant d'avoir cet âge, ils passent forcément par celui de Madisson. »

« Oui. Mais je veux pas être leur père biologique. » répliqua vivement Sebastian.

« Peur qu'ils soient invivables comme toi ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit génétique. » plaisanta Dave.

« Non, je veux juste pas que mon père soit leur grand-père. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Oh. Oui. J'aurais dû y penser. Mais… tu sais que de toute façon, légalement, il est ton père donc… »

« Je sais ce que la loi dit. » coupa Sebastian. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir je te rappelle. Mais je sais aussi ce que pense John Smythe. S'ils sont ses descendants biologiques, il voudra être impliqué dans leur vie et il se battra pour ça. Mais si son sang ne coule pas dans leurs veines, il ne s'intéressera même pas à eux. »

« Oh, d'accord, je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si je ne veux pas être leur père biologique non plus ? Ou qu'on se lance et qu'on découvre que je suis stérile ? »

« Je sais pas… On demande un don de sperme ? » répondit Sebastian en riant. « Ou mieux, on adopte. »

« Pourquoi mieux ? »

« Parce qu'on peut en prendre un plus vieux pour éviter les nuits sans sommeil. »

« Tu es sérieux là ? » demanda Dave.

« Pas vraiment. Mais je veux un enfant à aimer, même si je suis pas son père dès sa naissance. Tout le monde veut adopter des bébés, pour pouponner et tout ça. Mais ça veut dire qu'il y a des enfants qui restent pendant des années dans des orphelinats parce que personne ne veut les adopter. »

« Et tu avais peur d'être un monstre comme ton père. » soupira Dave en frottant son nez contre celui de Sebastian.

« Te moque pas de moi. »

« Je me moque pas de toi. J'aime juste savoir que tu veux qu'on ai une famille même si elle ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que tout le monde attends. »

« Si tu veux un bébé, ça me va. On cherchera une mère porteuse et on aura un bébé qui te ressemble. Ca serait parfait aussi. »

« Non. Il y a assez d'enfants qui naissent par accident ou dont les parents meurent trop tôt. J'aimerais mieux devenir le père d'un de ces enfants que de trafiquer les cartes que la nature nous a distribué pour en faire un nouveau à tout prix. »

« Et puis comme ça, on peut demander à avoir un garçon. »

« Pourquoi un garçon ? » demanda Dave en relevant les yeux.

« Tu te vois expliquer à une fille les règles et tout ça toi ? »

« Heu… non, pas vraiment. Mais je suis pas sûr que je serais vraiment efficace pour expliquer à un garçon ses premiers émois amoureux avec les filles non plus. »

« Eurk, moi non plus. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il vaut mieux être un couple hétéro pour élever des enfants. »

« Je crois pas non. Ce qu'il vaut mieux, c'est ne jamais perdre de vue qu'on n'a pas à faire ça seuls. Si on a une fille, on n'aura qu'à lui rappeler qu'elle peut toujours nous parler mais que si on n'a pas la réponse, il y a d'autres adultes à qui elle peut parler. Les quatre fantastiques sont un peu folles, mais je suis sûr qu'elle seront ravies de donner un coup de main. »

« Oh oui, les quatre fantastiques. Tu crois qu'elles vont le prendre comment ? »

« Franchement ? » demanda Dave, s'écartant légèrement de Sebastian. « Je pense qu'elles vont se moquer de toi pendant des années. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai domestiqué le loup solitaire, que tu m'as demandé de t'épouser et que maintenant tu veux même des enfants. » répondit Dave en riant.

« J'en entendrai jamais la fin, c'est ça ? » grogna Sebastian.

« Probablement pas. On en rira encore quand on aura tous des cheveux gris et qu'on aura des petits-enfants ou même des arrière-petits-enfants. Mais c'est bien, parce que ça voudra dire qu'on est toujours ensemble et heureux. »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait commencer avec juste un et voir comment ça se passe, tu crois pas ? »

« Oui, d'accord. » répondit Dave, amenant Sebastian vers le lit et s'asseyant dessus, entraînant Sebastian avec lui.

« Donc, tu pensais à quelle couleur ? Pour repeindre ? »

« Je sais pas. Si on adopte un enfant qui sait déjà parler, peut-être qu'on devrait attendre de l'avoir rencontré. Tu sais, pour lui demander son avis sur la couleur qu'il préfère. » répondit Sebastian.

« Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Et un coffre à jouets ? »

« Oui, tu sais, cette chose qui sert à ranger des jouets. »

« Donc, il faut qu'on lui achète des jouets aussi maintenant ? » plaisanta Dave.

« Evidemment qu'il faut. Comment tu veux expliquer à un enfant qu'on ait cette immense maison avec ce jardin et pas les moyens de lui acheter des jouets ? Et on devrait installer une balançoire dans le jardin. On peut le faire tout de suite ça, même si on n'a pas d'enfants à nous on l'aura pour Adam et Nala et Madison. Et une cabane aussi. »

Dave éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son mari, serrant sa main, tous les deux allongés côte à côte sur le lit de la chambre d'ami.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien. J'aime juste ta passion alors qu'il y a quelques semaines tu disais que tu ne voudrais jamais d'enfants à nous. »

« C'est à cause de tes amis tout ça. S'ils ne nous avaient pas confié leurs enfants aussi souvent… »

« Je crois me rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas que mes amis, les tiens aussi. »

« Ils viennent tous de ton lycée, pas du mien je te rappelle. »

« Faux. Wes était au conseil des Warblers et Blaine était leur soliste avant toi. »

« Oui, mais techniquement, je n'ai jamais été au lycée avec eux alors que tu as été au lycée avec tous les autres. »

« Qui n'étaient pas vraiment mes amis à l'époque. »

« Et Blaine était à McKinley quand j'étais à Dalton. »

« Mais je n'y étais plus. Et je crois savoir que tu l'as lourdement dragué à l'époque. »

« Ca non plus on ne me laissera jamais l'oublier pas vrai ? »

« Sauf si on me laisse oublier que j'ai couvert Kurt de cadeaux de Saint-Valentin alors qu'il sortait déjà avec Blaine. »

« D'accord, donc jamais. » répliqua Sebastian en riant.

« J'aurai essayé. » soupira dramatiquement Dave. « C'est décidé alors, on le fait ? »

« Pas ici voyons, notre chambre est juste de l'autre côté du couloir. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Obsédé. »

« Oui mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

« Oui, d'accord, aussi. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Ben tu sais, c'est le bon moment je crois. Tu es tellement bon dans ton travail que tu es déjà titulaire et je viens d'avoir mon diplôme et d'être embauché au cabinet. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait vouloir de plus ? »

« Un enfant, ce serait parfait. »

« Alors on le fait. On se lance dans la grande aventure dont tout le monde parle. » répondit finalement Sebastian.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Se lancer dans la grande aventure ça supposait de se renseigner sur les démarches à faire, de décider de passer par une agence d'adoption ou non. Et ça impliquait aussi d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs familles et leurs amis.


	5. Pas seuls

**Rappelons simplement le code qui veut que sauf indication contraire, si une partie des paroles des personnages est en gras, c'est qu'ils parlent vraiment en français à ce moment-là. Rapport qu'à la base ça se passe aux États Unis et que donc tout le reste est théoriquement en anglais.**

* * *

Ils l'avaient annoncé à Chloé et Marie en premier pendant l'une de leurs conversations sur Skype. Sebastian avait vite compris que même si elle était excitée à l'idée d'être tata, sa sœur serait la première à lui rappeler à la moindre occasion toutes les fois où il avait juré qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

Eleana avait pleuré et serré les deux hommes dans ses bras quand ils le lui avaient dit lors d'une de ses visites à Chicago. Quant à Paul, il avait immédiatement décrété que ses petits enfants devaient avoir une cabane dans leur jardin et décidé qu'il la leur achèterait et la monterait dès sa prochaine visite. Dave et Sebastian rappelèrent qu'ils comptaient n'en adopter qu'un pour l'instant mais personne ne semblait réellement se soucier de ce détail.

Pour ce qui était de leurs amis, ils décidèrent que le meilleur moyen de le faire savoir à tout le monde sans faire une annonce officielle était de commencer par l'annoncer aux quatre fantastiques. Ils les invitèrent donc à manger chez eux un soir, les prévenant qu'ils avaient une annonce à faire.

« Bon, allez-y, dites-le, c'est quoi cette grande annonce ? » demanda Natalie en passant la porte la première. « J'ai cuisiné Sebastian toute la semaine, il n'a rien lâché. »

« Et je ne dirai rien tant que vous ne serez pas toutes là. » répondit Sebastian.

« Allez, David, sois sympa avec moi… »

« Ah non, il va falloir attendre les autres, désolé pour toi. Mais entre, installe-toi, je vais te servir un verre. Tu prends quoi ? »

Pendant que Dave lui servait un verre, la jeune femme appela ses trois amies pour s'assurer qu'aucune ne serait en retard. Elles avaient pris les paris sur ce que l'annonce allait être et elle était pressée d'enfin savoir pour de bon. Heureusement pour elle, Magali, qui avait l'habitude d'être souvent en retard, se montra moins de cinq minutes après l'heure du rendez-vous.

« Bon, c'est bon, on est toutes là maintenant, alors dites-nous tout maintenant. » s'énerva Natalie.

« Tu pourrais nous laisser le temps de servir à boire aux autres. » protesta Sebastian.

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon grand. On boira après. Ca fait une semaine que je me fais des films, je veux savoir maintenant. » répliqua Lisa.

« Oui hein, on aura tout le temps de boire après. » ajouta Jenny.

« Oh, vous énervez pas comme ça les filles. » protesta faiblement Dave.

« **Vous allez accoucher à la fin oui ?** » s'impatienta Magali.

« **Ben en quelque sorte justement. **» répondit Sebastian avec un demi-sourire.

« Quoi ? Hey non hein. Vous avez intérêt à le dire en anglais avant que je m'énerve vraiment. » menaça Natalie.

« Non, c'est pas vrai, tu es sérieux ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant Sebastian. » rétorqua Magali sans écouter Natalie.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » demanda Lisa confuse.

« On a décidé d'avoir des enfants. » répondit Dave.

« Enfin, UN enfant pour l'instant. » corrigea Sebastian.

« Ah, vous voyez les filles, je vous l'avais dit. » s'écria joyeusement Natalie.

« Quoi ? Vous m'avez fait paniquer pendant une semaine pour ça ? Mais vous êtes complètement malades ou quoi ? Vous tenez pas à la vie, c'est ça ? » demanda sèchement Lisa.

« Arrête de dramatiser Lisa, on t'avait dit que c'était sûrement une bonne nouvelle. » raisonna Jenny.

« Attends, c'est pas fini hein. On sait pas encore comment ils comptent le faire cet enfant. » prévint Natalie.

« Oh, ça va vous deux, on le sait que vous aviez parié qu'ils comptaient agrandir la famille. » rétorqua Lisa.

« Et on avait raison. Normalement, tu devrais être contente de t'être trompée vu que tu penchais pour la séparation ou la maladie incurable. » lui fit remarquer Jenny.

« Ah ben merci. Je vois que tu es une super copine Lisa. » s'écria Sebastian.

« Quoi ? J'étais super inquiète, c'est de votre faute. »

« Ben oui, bien sûr. C'est de leur faute si tu es une fille angoissée. » lui dit Magali.

« Ah ah, très drôle. En attendant, comptez pas sur moi pour être votre mère porteuse. Faudrait déjà me passer sur le corps pour que je le fasse pour moi alors pour les autres… » rétorqua Lisa.

« Mais quelle générosité de ta part ! De toute façon, vous devriez plutôt adopter, au moins, ça vous évite que l'un des deux soit plus le papa que l'autre. » dit Jenny.

« Je suis d'accord pour l'adoption. Il y a assez d'enfants sans parents, pas besoin de bousculer la nature pour en faire un nouveau. » ajouta Natalie.

« Non mais ça doit être tellement bien de pouvoir suivre l'évolution du têtard dans le ventre de la maman. Tu sais, attendre avec impatience l'échographie pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille. » intervint Magali.

« Ben oui, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, deux hommes ne peuvent pas faire ça ensemble. Sauf si l'un d'eux nous a très bien caché qu'il était une femme avant. » dit Natalie en riant.

« Moi je me porte volontaire pour être votre mère porteuse. » dit Magali.

« T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu peux pas faire ça. On te connaît, tu voudras plus leur laisser le bébé une fois que tu l'auras porté neuf mois. » intervint Lisa.

« Je vois pas pourquoi. » se renfrogna Magali.

« Parce que tu es une incorrigible sentimentale et que tu meurs d'envie d'un bébé mais que tu lui as toujours pas trouvé de papa. » répondit Natalie.

« Oui, parce que toi, ta relation avec Puck… » commença Jenny.

« Commence pas avec ça ! C'est compliqué, je sais, mais je peux pas le quitter. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le problème de Dave et Sebastian. »

« Ils n'ont pas de problème, ils vont juste avoir un bébé. » expliqua Jenny.

Les deux hommes regardaient leur quatre amies se disputer comme s'ils leur avaient demandé leur avis sur comment avoir cet enfant, essayant de les interrompre de temps en temps, sans succès. Les quatre femmes semblaient avoir totalement oublié qu'ils étaient là. Ils se regardèrent et après un hochement de tête, Sebastian siffla dans ses doigts.

« Wow, t'excite pas comme ça papa. » plaisanta Lisa.

« On peut en placer une ? Enfin, si on vous dérange pas trop bien sûr. Sinon, vous le dites. » répliqua Sebastian un peu sèchement.

« Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver. Allez-y, parlez. »

« Merci. » rétorqua Sébastian.

« C'est bon Scar. La vérité, c'est qu'on a déjà pris notre décision. »

« Je décline toujours l'offre de mère porteuse. Considérez-vous prévenus. » coupa Lisa.

« Oui ben on l'aura compris ! C'est pas grave, je veux bien le faire. » rétorqua Magali.

« Mais laissez-nous parler à la fin ! » coupa Sebastian.

« On va adopter. » lâcha finalement Dave.

« Okay, super, mais du coup, si vous avez pas besoin de notre avis, ni de notre aide comme mère porteuse, vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi on est là ? » demanda stoïquement Natalie.

« Parce que pour l'instant, on n'a pas besoin de votre aide mais on reste deux hommes. Si on a une fille, je vois mal ce qu'on sera censé faire quand elle sera paniquée pour ses premières règles ou qu'elle se demandera comment ça se passe le sexe et tout ça. » répondit Sebastian en grimaçant.

« Donc, on se demandait si vous pourriez en quelque sorte participer. »

« Participer ? Vous voulez quand même pas que votre enfant ait six parents ? » demanda Jenny.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Sebastian. « Si vous essayez seulement de contester notre autorité sur cet enfant, je vous tranche la gorge. »

« Rien que ça ! Ben au moins, il aura un papa protecteur. » plaisanta Lisa.

« Non, ce qu'on voulait dire, c'est que vous soyez dans le coin, un peu comme des marraines. Qu'il sache qu'il peut vous parler s'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que ses papas. »

« J'en suis. A partir de maintenant, appelez-moi tata Lisa. »

« Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez compter sur moi. J'espère que vous en doutiez pas quand même. » dit joyeusement Jenny.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que ce bout de chou sache ce qu'i savoir sur ses racines Françaises. » répliqua Magali avec un sourire en coin.

« Même si techniquement, il n'a pas vraiment de racines Françaises. » dit Dave.

« Ton mari a été élevé en France par une Française avec une demi-sœur Française. Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus. »

« Natalie, tu as encore rien dit. » s'inquiéta Sebastian, portant l'attention de tous les autres sur elle.

« C'est-à-dire qu'en fait… je veux pas vous voler la vedette mais… avec Puck on commence à parler de vivre ensemble. Je vais peut-être aller m'installer à LA avec lui. »

« Quoi ? Tu comptes nous abandonner et tu nous annonce ça comme ça ? » s'écria Jenny.

« C'est pas encore fait, on en discute pour l'instant. On a un travail, lui là-bas et moi ici, l'un de nous va devoir en changer. Et il y a pas vraiment la même clientèle ici qu'à LA pour Puck. »

« Autrement dit, c'est à toi de te sacrifier. En quel honneur ? » s'énerva Lisa.

« Aller vivre avec l'homme que j'aime, c'est pas exactement un sacrifice. Je suis fatiguée de cette relation longue distance. » soupira Natalie.

« Peu importe ce que vous décidez, du moment que ça vous rend heureux tous les deux. Si tu pars, tu nous manquera, mais tu reviendras nous voir, pas vrai ? » intervint Dave.

« Bien sûr que oui, il lui faut sa quatrième tata à ce petit. » répliqua Natalie en souriant.

« Et tu es pas encore partie. » dit Jenny.

« Voilà. Quelqu'un d'autre a une grande nouvelle à annoncer ? » demanda Natalie, tentant de détourner l'attention de son cas.

« Ben tu sais, la routine quoi, on n'a pas toutes un petit ami célèbre à l'autre bout du pays. » répondit Lisa.

« Tout va bien avec Tyler ? » demanda Dave.

« Tout va bien. Il m'a juste un peu fait la gueule de pas être invité ce soir. »

« Il te soupçonne de le tromper avec un couple gay ? » demanda Magali malicieusement.

« Mais non. Il était juste vert de devoir attendre encore plus longtemps que moi pour savoir s'il avait raison. »

« Et ? »

« Oh, ça va, il avait raison, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. »

« Tu vois, on te l'avais tous dit. » s'amusa Jenny.

« Je sais. » grogna Lisa.

« Sors le de sa misère, appelle-le pour lui dire qu'il avait raison. » dit Magali.

« Sûrement pas. Il se fichera de moi bien assez tôt. » soupira Lisa.

« Arrête, tu vas nous faire pleurer. Il t'adore. C'en est presque fatigant de vous voir tellement amoureux. Pourquoi tu crois que tu étais invitée seule ce soir ? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Oui, parce que vous deux, vous êtes pas écœurants de sucre par contre ! » répliqua Natalie.

« Notre relation est beaucoup plus salée et amère que sucrée. » rétorqua Dave d'un air entendu.

« Oh non, tu ne viens pas sérieusement de faire allusion à ce que je pense. » protesta Magali.

« Bien sûr que si. Je te rappelle qu'il fréquente Sebastian depuis pas loin de dix ans. » répondit Lisa en riant.

« Oui et il a pris les meilleurs côtés. » ajouta Sebastian d'un air fier.

« Oui, à plusieurs reprises même. » rétorqua Dave.

« Okay, donc ils vont pas s'arrêter. » soupira Magali.

« Certainement pas, c'est beaucoup trop bon. » dit Sebastian avec un sourire.

« Va falloir apprendre à vous contrôler si vous voulez des enfants quand même. » dit Jenny.

« Oh, arrêtez de jouer les coincés avec nous. On vous connais, vous êtes pires. » rétorqua Dave.

« Je te permets pas. » s'indigna Lisa.

« Mais je te demandais pas ta permission. » répliqua Dave avec un sourire en coin.

« Okay, temps mort. » s'interposa Natalie.

« Bon, à part ça, vous deux, rien à déclarer ? » demanda Lisa en se tournant vers Jenny et Magali.

« Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Pourquoi, tu as un truc à annoncer finalement ? » demanda Jenny.

« Oui. Avec Tyler on retourne vivre en Ohio, il va reprendre le cabinet de mon père et j'attends des triplets. » répondit Lisa.

« Tu sais qu'avec tes bêtises, un jour ça sera vrai et on te croira pas. » lui dit Sebastian en riant.

« Oh, si on peut même plus plaisanter. »

« Si au moins c'était drôle. » intervint Magali.

« Et donc, toi, quoi de neuf ? » demanda à nouveau Lisa.

« Oh tu sais, rien de bien précis. » répondit la jeune femme évasivement.

« Toi, tu nous cache quelque chose. » dit Natalie.

« Ou quelqu'un. » ajouta Jenny.

« Homme ou femme ? » demanda Dave.

« Femme, forcément. Tu sais bien qu'elle respecte scrupuleusement l'alternance. » lui répondit Sebastian.

« Attendez, est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? Parce que moi, d'après mes dernières informations, ça devrait être un homme là. » répliqua Lisa.

« Quoi ? Tu as raté Jesse ? » s'exclama Natalie.

« Dommage pour toi, il était la parfaite preuve que le métissage a du bon. » continua Jenny.

« Et ses yeux… Je jure que si j'étais pas parfaitement heureux avec mon mari, j'aurais bien essayé de lui faire changer d'avis sur la sexualité. » ajouta Dave.

« Hey, je suis là je te signale. » répliqua Sebastian.

« Et tes yeux sont ce qui me pousse à ouvrir les miens tous les matins. » murmura Dave en embrassant la joue de son mari.

« On s'éloigne du sujet là. Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Lisa, reportant son attention sur la jeune Française.

« Ashley. » répondit Magali en soupirant. « Mais c'est rien de sérieux. »

« C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence. C'était pas sérieux quand Dave et Sebastian étaient juste potes, c'était pas sérieux quand Lisa couchait avec Tyler de temps en temps en passant. Et c'était pas sérieux quand Natalie s'est laissé séduire par un homme qui vit à l'autre bout du pays. Regarde où ils en sont maintenant. » lui fit remarquer Jenny.

« On verra bien. Mais on n'en est pas encore à partir en vacances en France ensemble. » répliqua Magali.

La soirée se termina sur le même ton, les six amis riant de tout et de rien. Quand finalement les deux hommes allèrent se coucher, ils étaient plus décidés que jamais à aller au bout de leur projet avec l'aide ponctuelle des quatre femmes qui faisaient depuis des années parti de leurs meilleurs amis.


	6. Premier rendez-vous

**uComme pour pas mal de choses jusque là, mes connaissances en matière de lois sur l'adoption en Illinois sont proches de zéro, je ne sais rien de plus que ce que j'ai pu trouver sur Internet avec mes petites notions d'anglais. Autrement dit, le déroulement des évènements a de fortes chances de ne pas coller à la réalité des choses. Je fais ce que je peux pour être le plus réaliste possible mais comme dirait un célèbre philosophe, je sais que je ne sais rien. Pas même le nom du philosophe cité, pour vous dire mon niveau.**

* * *

« Monsieur et Madame Karofsky. » appela l'employée de l'agence d'adoption en entrant dans la salle d'attente remplie de couples.

Sebastian et Dave se regardèrent, Dave sourit à son mari en lui serrant la main, une supplication silencieuse de ne pas s'énerver. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme souriante. En les voyant, elle perdit un peu son sourire, jeta un œil au dossier entre ses mains avant de relever la tête vers eux et de reprendre son sourire.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs Karofsky. Bonjour. Je vous laisse entrer dans mon bureau, installez-vous, je vous rejoins dans une minute. » dit-elle en leur serrant la main tour à tour.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent dans les deux chaises prévues pour les futurs adoptants.

« Elle ne nous aime déjà pas. » souffla Sebastian, son agacement évident dans sa voix. « Tu as vu sa tête quand elle a vu qu'on n'était pas un parfait petit couple catholique hétérosexuelle. Elle va tout faire pour qu'on ne soit pas acceptés dans le programme. »

« Calme-toi Scar, ça va aller, c'est peut-être juste un malentendu. »

« Oui, bien sûr, elle s'est fait refiler le dossier d'un couple contre-nature sans être prévenue alors qu'elle a demandé à ses collègues de ne jamais lui donner de tels dossiers. »

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune employée alla jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire.

« Je sais que les chemises des dossiers sont encore prévues pour les couples classiques Nora, mais c'est quand même pas compliqué de barrer un monsieur ou un madame et de mettre l'autre au pluriel. Si je me retrouve encore une fois à appeler monsieur et madame pour me retrouver devant deux hommes ou deux femmes, je fais un rapport sur toi à la direction. » dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue par les autres couples.

« Bien, messieurs Karofsky. Je m'excuse de ce petit malentendu, nos chemises sont encore adaptées aux anciennes lois, ma collègue a oublié de spécifier votre situation sur votre dossier. Et je dois le confesser, votre dossier fait parti de ceux que j'ai récupéré après le renvoi de mon collègue, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le consulter avant ce rendez-vous. » leur dit-elle en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, si vous aviez eu le temps, vous vous seriez arrangée pour ne pas traiter notre dossier, n'est-ce pas ? » s'énerva Sebastian.

« Scar, s'il te plait, laisse la parler. »

« En fait, messieurs, je dois vous poser une question. Est-ce que quelque chose vous presse à partir de ce rendez-vous à l'heure ? Un autre rendez-vous important ou peut-être que vous devez retourner au travail ? »

« Non, on a prévu notre journée. Pourquoi ? » demanda Dave.

« Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude d'étudier les dossiers avant de recevoir les couples et je n'ai pas pu le faire avec votre dossier, ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir prendre un peu plus de temps ensemble. A moins que vous ne préfériez revenir un autre jour quand j'aurai eu le temps mais si vous vous êtes arrangés pour aujourd'hui, je suppose que ça reste plus pratique pour vous de rester. »

« Oui, maintenant qu'on est là, autant faire ça maintenant. Mais ça va décaler tous vos rendez-vous. »

« Vous êtes mon dernier rendez-vous de la matinée. Il me suffira d'écourter un peu ma pause déjeuner. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien, donc David et Sebastian, commençons par le commencement. » dit la jeune femme en consultant la première page du dossier, mettant enfin un prénom en face de chaque visage en face d'elle grâce aux photos jointes.

« Vous êtes donc mariés depuis deux ans. Et vous pensez déjà à adopter ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers eux.

« Disons que ça nous a pris beaucoup de temps avant de décider de nous marier. Vous savez toutes ces histoires à propos du coup de foudre… Disons que notre histoire est plutôt le contraire. » répondit Dave.

« On se connait depuis le lycée. En fait, la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Et quelques jours plus tard, j'ai su qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. » expliqua Sebastian d'une petite voix.

« Oh non, tu vas pas remettre ça. Encore une fois, c'était pas à cause de toi. Personne ne savait que j'étais gay à part les clients du bar où j'allais de temps en temps et un couple d'amis. Quelqu'un de mon lycée l'a découvert et m'a poussé hors du placard quand je n'étais pas prêt. Les élèves l'ont mal pris et j'ai pas supporté la pression. Ce que tu m'as dit, c'était assez vrai et pas si horrible. A part pour les sourcils de Liberace peut-être. »

« Les sourcils de Liberace ? » demanda l'employée en pouffant.

« Je ne vous autorise pas à vous moquer de mon mari. » répliqua Sebastian. « Il a peut-être les mêmes sourcils que Liberace naturellement, mais je vous signale que ça lui va très bien. »

« Excusez-moi, je me demandais juste ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire d'autre si cette partie là était la plus méchante. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. On a tourné la page de cet incident depuis longtemps maintenant. Juste, après ça, il est venu me voir à l'hôpital parce qu'il se sentait coupable, _de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait_, et on est en quelque sorte devenus amis. »

« Ca nous a pris pas loin de trois ans pour sortir nos têtes du… » commença Sebastian.

« Du sable, il allait dire du sable. Pas un mot vulgaire. » intervint Dave précipitamment.

« Oui, c'est exactement le mot que j'allais utiliser, merci de ta confiance, ça me touche vraiment ! » protesta Sebastian. « Bref, ça nous a pris trois ans avant de réaliser que nos sentiments étaient un peu plus forts que seulement de l'amitié. »

« Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré sa sœur et sa maman en France et c'était trop tard pour reculer. » plaisanta Dave.

« Oui, quand maman et Chloé ont décidé que tu faisais parti de la famille, tu n'as plus le choix, c'est jusqu'à la mort. »

« Alors j'aurai la plus douce des morts dans très, très longtemps. »

« Donc, en fait, vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Six ans ? Sept ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Huit ans. Les huit meilleures années de ma vie. » répondit Dave.

« Et à propos de cette tentative de suicide ? Je lis ici que vous en avez fait une aussi Sebastian. » commença l'employée en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Oh non, tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû ne pas en parler. Comment tu veux qu'ils confient un enfant à deux hommes qui risquent de se tuer volontairement n'importe quand ? » dit Sebastian à Dave.

« C'est le cas ? Vous avez réellement des tendances suicidaires tous les deux ? Vous y pensez régulièrement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'y pense souvent. » répondit Dave. « Pas à recommencer. A tout ce que j'aurais raté si j'avais réussi. C'était une mauvaise période de ma vie, un coup de tête. J'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. Maintenant, même quand j'ai un mauvais moment je me rappelle que c'est juste ça, un mauvais moment et que les choses vont s'arranger. »

« Et vous Sebastian ? »

« Pour tout vous dire, j'ai encore moins réfléchi que lui. Je ne crois même pas que j'avais conscience de ce que je faisais, je voulais pas mourir, je voulais juste que la douleur s'arrête. Heureusement, ma sœur m'a trouvé à temps. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, je pourrai jamais la remercier assez. »

« Bien. Vous avez bien fait de le mentionner dans votre dossier. Si je l'avais découvert autrement, je ne vous cache pas que ça aurait été mauvais pour vous. Ca aurait été difficile de m'expliquer pourquoi vous l'aviez caché si ça n'était pas quelque chose qui risquait d'arriver encore. Etre parents n'implique pas d'être parfaits messieurs, être parents implique de savoir admettre quand on a fait une erreur et de faire face aux conséquences. »

Sebastian et Dave hochèrent la tête silencieusement se prenant par la main.

« Bien, expliquez-moi maintenant pourquoi vous voulez un enfant maintenant ? Pourquoi à ce moment précis de votre vie ? »

« Franchement, je pensais vraiment que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'étais bien content d'avoir les enfants de nos amis, de temps en temps et de les rendre avant qu'ils ne deviennent insupportables. Mais ensuite, la dernière fois qu'on a eu Adam, Nalani et Madison, on a sûrement passé la pire nuit de notre vie. Je veux dire, ce bébé ne dort jamais. Pourtant, quand on les a eu rendus, ils me manquaient comme jamais. Ca m'a frappé que je manquais des tas de choses avec eux. Je suis pas celui qui est là pour leurs premiers sourires, leurs premiers mots, leurs premiers pas. » expliqua Sebastian.

« Donc, je suppose que vous voulez à tout prix un bébé, pour voir toutes ces premières fois. »

« Non, pas forcément. » s'écria Sebastian. « Pardon, je voulais pas crier. Mais ce qu'on veut, c'est un enfant qui a besoin d'amour, on se fiche de son âge ou de la couleur de ses yeux. Des premières fois, il y en a plein d'autres. On pourra être là la première fois qu'il rentrera à l'école, la première fois qu'il ramènera une bonne note avec fierté, la première fois qu'il tombera amoureux et la première fois qu'il aura le cœur brisé. »

« Non, ça je refuse que ça lui arrive. » rétorqua Dave.

« Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas l'éviter Pooky. »

« Regarde moi bien Scar, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, le gamin qui osera faire du mal à mon bébé aura affaire à moi. »

« Calme-toi. » dit Sebastian à son mari en lui prenant la main. « Tu sais bien que tu sera trop occupé à consoler ton bébé pour faire quoi que ce soit à l'autre gamin. »

« Pas sûr. » répliqua Dave.

« Il plaisante, je suis sûr qu'il plaisante. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

« Pas physiquement, mais si on lui fait du mal, je jure que l'autre ne s'en tirera pas sans une bonne explication. »

« On a le temps d'ici là. En attendant, il faudrait déjà qu'on ne fasse pas tellement peur à madame qu'elle ne voudra jamais nous confier un enfant. » soupira Sebastian.

« D'accord. Revenons à notre sujet si vous voulez bien. Vous avez évoqué trois enfants je crois. Madison, Adam et Nalani. Vous voulez bien me parler d'eux ? » demanda l'employée en reprenant ses notes.

« Ce sont les enfants de nos amis de lycée. Nalani et Adam ont quatre ans, Madison a deux mois. A notre réunion des dix ans, Wes et Mercedes avaient l'air épuisés et Kurt et Blaine ne pouvaient pas faire deux pas sans avoir Adam accroché à eux. On leur a proposé de les garder pour une journée et une nuit. » expliqua Dave.

« Vous voulez dire qu'Adam a du mal à se séparer de ses parents ? »

« Depuis qu'il va à l'école et que des parents ont insinué que Blaine n'était pas son papa et ne devrait pas avoir le droit de s'occuper de lui. Depuis, il a peur qu'on l'arrache à ses papas. » répondit Sebastian.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez passé une mauvaise nuit à cause du bébé qui ne dormait pas mais rien à propos d'Adam et de son angoisse… »

« Parce qu'on n'a pas eu de problème avec ça. Il a fait un petit cauchemar mais à part ça, rien. Son tonton Scar a la place numéro un juste après ses papas. »

« Tu peux parler, Nalani est ta plus grande fan. Et vu que Tina et Mike habitent à Chicago, on la voit beaucoup plus souvent. » bouda Sebastian.

« Pourquoi Blaine a été soupçonné de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de lui ? Est-ce que c'est plus évident qu'il est homosexuel ? »

« Pas vraiment non. » répondit Sebastian en riant. « Ca serait plutôt le contraire. Non, ils sont tous les deux jugés inaptes à s'occuper de lui en fait. Mais à leurs yeux, au moins Kurt est son père. Ils ont fait appel à une mère porteuse et personne ne peut mettre en doute le fait que Kurt est le père biologique. »

« Il a les yeux de son père. »

« Peut-être mais il a le même rire que Blaine. »

« C'est normal, c'est son papa. Je me fiche de ce qu'en disent tous ces culs serrés à son école. »

« Donc vos amis ont fait le choix d'une mère porteuse. Vous l'avez envisagé aussi ? »

« Non. Enfin, oui. Enfin, pas vraiment… » s'embrouilla Sebastian.

« On en a parlé, comme l'une des solutions qu'on avait. Mais on a très vite décidé que ça ne nous convenait pas. On trouve que c'est un peu trop désorganiser la nature pour créer un bébé alors qu'il y a déjà pleins d'enfants qui ont besoin d'amour. »

« Vous avez conscience des difficultés que ça engendre d'accueillir un enfant adopté ? Surtout si c'est un enfant déjà un peu plus âgé qu'un nourrisson ? Ces enfants ont vécu un traumatisme en étant séparés de leurs parents à un jeune âge, peu importe la raison. »

« Sebastian a connu ça. Il a été arraché à sa mère très jeune. Il est la preuve qu'on peut finir par bien vivre avec. Ca ne sera pas facile, mais avoir des enfants n'est pas simple tous les jours de toute façon. »

« Ah bon ? Je vois pourtant dans vos informations que vous avez mentionné la mère de Sebastian et même sa belle-mère et sa sœur. Et je ne vois rien à propos de son père. » s'interrogea l'employée.

« Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mon père, surtout quand il a su que j'étais homosexuel. Et ensuite, j'ai retrouvé ma mère biologique et j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait menti depuis le début. Il m'avait toujours dit que ma mère était repartie en Italie en me laissant derrière elle alors qu'en fait, c'est lui qui m'avait emmené en France avec lui sans lui dire où on allait. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. » expliqua Sebastian en grimaçant.

« Sebastian… » commença Dave.

« Je m'en fiche si ça mets nos chances d'adopter en péril Vid. Je veux plus le voir. Je _peux_ plus le voir. »

« Je sais. » dit Dave doucement en prenant la main de son mari. « On ne le verra plus, c'est promis. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez dire à vos enfants à ce sujet. » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« La vérité. Bien sûr, on ne l'expliquera pas de la même façon selon leur âge, mais on ne leur fera pas croire qu'il est mort ou quelque chose comme ça. » répondit Sebastian.

« Non, on leur expliquera qu'on ne veut plus le voir et pourquoi. Et si, plus grands, ils demandent à le rencontrer, on ne les empêchera pas. On ne les accompagnera pas mais on leur donnera toutes les informations qu'on aura pour qu'ils puissent le voir. »

« Et votre mère David ? »

« Elle a choisi de partir quand elle a découvert que j'étais gay. Elle espérait me faire changer. Elle me manque parfois. Si elle revenait avec l'envie de m'accepter comme je suis et de connaître celui que j'aime, je ne crois pas que je la repousserai. Elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne, elle a juste mal accepté que je sois différent de l'image qu'elle avait de moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes plus durs avec le père de Sebastian qu'avec votre mère ? »

« Parce que mon père est un salaud, un vrai. Il aime faire souffrir les gens, il utilise tous les moyens qu'il peut pour vous enfoncer. C'est un pervers. » dit Sebastian froidement.

Dave se tourna vers son mari, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

« Du calme. Tu ne le reverras plus, c'est promis. » dit-il doucement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de très bons modèles familiaux. Vous ne pensez pas que ça risque de vous manquer pour élever un enfant ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Mes parents ont été de bons parents avant d'apprendre que je suis gay. C'est le seul moment où ils ont été en désaccord au sujet de mon éducation pour ce que j'en sais. Mon père lui a donné le choix, ou elle m'acceptait et il ferait un effort pour sauver leur mariage qui était déjà en danger ou elle devait partir. Elle a fait son choix. » protesta Dave. « Et Sebastian, son père est ce qu'il est, mais Marie l'a élevé comme son propre fils, même quand ils ont divorcé et que Sebastian est revenu aux Etats-Unis, elle a tout fait pour rester en contact avec lui le plus possible. Et puis, il y a Kurt et Blaine et Tina et Mike. Ils sont vraiment de bons parents. »

« Bien. Je crois que j'ai les informations qu'il me faut pour aujourd'hui. » dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. « Il faudra qu'on se revoit plusieurs fois et je vais devoir faire mon enquête auprès de votre entourage avant de prendre une décision définitive mais pour l'instant, je mets un avis favorable à votre dossier. Un de mes collègues devra aussi venir visiter votre maison, pour vérifier qu'elle est adaptée à l'accueil d'un jeune enfant. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'une chambre soit complètement aménagée pour la visite, mais vous devez avoir une pièce demandant le minimum de transformation pour devenir la chambre de l'enfant, bien entendu. Veillez à penser à la sécurité pour un enfant. Pas d'inquiétude, vous aurez une deuxième chance si mon collègue constate des problèmes de sécurités qui peuvent être améliorés. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

« Aucune qui ne me vienne maintenant. » répondit Dave.

« N'hésitez pas à appeler si quelque chose vous vient, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour répondre à vos interrogation. Ou si vous préférez, vous pouvez les noter pour me les poser toutes à notre prochain rendez-vous. »

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Sebastian.

« De rien. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous les deux. »

« Merci, j'espère qu'on n'a pas trop écourté votre pause déjeuner. » répondit Dave.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai encore tout le temps qu'il me faut. » répondit la jeune femme.

Ils fixèrent une date pour leur prochain rendez-vous et prirent congés, Dave rassurant Sebastian sur le fait que si l'employée avait jugé que son passé avec son père était rédhibitoire, elle ne perdrait pas son temps à leur donner un nouveau rendez-vous.


	7. Jugés aptes

« Tu as bien mis les produits d'entretien en hauteur ? » s'inquiéta Sebastian pour la millième fois depuis leur premier entretien avec l'agence d'adoption.

« Oui. » répondit patiemment Dave.

« On a mis des sécurités à toutes les prises de courant de la maison ? »

« Oui. »

« Les salles de bains ferment à clé de l'extérieur pour qu'il ne puisse pas y aller tout seul ? »

« Oui. »

« Les couteaux… »

« Sont rangés dans le plus haut tiroir possible avec une sécurité enfant. »

« Les escaliers… »

« Sont fermés par une barrière à l'étage. »

Dave répondait calmement aux inquiétudes de son mari qui revérifiait point par point la liste qu'il avait faite et remettait à jour presque quotidiennement. Ils avaient encore plusieurs semaines avant le jour de la visite mais le jeune avocat ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre d'oublier une sécurité et de mettre en péril leurs chances d'obtenir l'agrément. Et il devait bien l'avouer, même s'il se forçait à agir calmement pour leur bien à tous les deux, Dave n'était pas vraiment plus confiant que son mari. Lui aussi s'inquiétait des détails qui pourraient faire pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

C'était donc devenu un rituel pour eux. Sebastian s'inquiétait ouvertement pendant que Dave faisait mine de le rassurer alors qu'il se rassurait autant lui-même.

Ce jour là, leur rituel fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Ils se regardèrent avec inquiétude et Dave alla décrocher. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une voix se faisait déjà entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mais calme-toi, s'ils ne sont pas chez eux, on rappellera, c'est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi ? On peut bien appeler sur un de leurs portables. »

« On était d'accord. On leur annonce la nouvelle quand ils sont ensemble chez eux. »

« Papa, papa. Pourquoi vous vous disputez comme si vous alliez dire une mauvaise nouvelle. Je croyais que c'était bien que je vais avoir une petite sœur. »

« Mais oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle, c'est juste qu'on veut un peu mettre les formes. »

« Kurt, oublie les formes, dites-nous plutôt comment vous allez l'appeler. » s'exclama Sebastian qui avait entendu quasiment toute la conversation puisque Dave avait enclenché le haut-parleur.

« Saona. » s'exclama joyeusement Adam.

« Saona ? » demanda Dave.

« Oui, c'est moi qui a choisi. Papa il a dit que je pouvais choisir le prénom de ma petite sœur. Enfin presque. »

« Oui, allez savoir pourquoi, on a mis notre veto sur Dessous de bras qui démange. » soupira Kurt.

« C'est dommage, au moins, c'était original. » répliqua Dave en riant.

« Ben oui mais papa il a dit non. Alors j'ai choisi le même prénom que ma copine à l'école. »

« C'est un très joli prénom, je suis sûr que ça lui ira très bien. » dit Sebastian.

« Et elle est prévue pour quand cette petite ? » demanda Dave.

« Le mois d'avril. » répondit Blaine.

« Et pour vous, ça se passe bien ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oh non, la question à ne pas poser. » soupira Dave.

« On a passé le premier entretien mais maintenant il faut qu'on passe la visite de la maison. Et l'enquête auprès de nos proches. Et même si on passe toutes ces étapes, il faudra encore qu'il y ait un enfant adoptable pour nous et que les visites d'essai se passent bien. Je suis sûr qu'on n'aura jamais d'enfant. » se lamenta Sebastian.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça tonton Scar ? Moi je suis sûr que vous allez pouvoir avoir plein d'enfants. Au moins trois. Comme ça, ma petite sœur elle pourra jouer avec. Et puis Nala et moi aussi on pourra jouer avec. » répliqua Adam avec certitude.

« Tu as entendu ça bébé ? La voix de la sagesse. » dit Dave à Sebastian qui fit une moue dubitative. « Il ne me croit jamais quand je lui dit que tout se passera bien. »

« Mais oui. Si vous n'obtenez pas l'agrément, personne ne l'aura jamais. Vous avez une grande maison avec toute la place qu'il faut. Et l'enquête c'est une formalité pour vous. Qui pourrait donner un avis défavorable sur vous ? »

« Mon père. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Et son avis ne pèsera pas bien lourd si vous expliquez pourquoi vous ne le voyez plus du tout. » rétorqua calmement Blaine.

« J'espère. »

« Mais bien sûr Sebastian. Il t'a emmené en France en te faisant croire que ta mère n'avait pas voulu de toi et t'as séparé de ta sœur et la femme qui t'as élevé pour revenir aux Etats-Unis. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de rien d'autre que de sa carrière. J'aimerais voir le jour où une agence d'adoption pensera qu'il sait comment être un bon papa. Ou même un papa tout court. » s'énerva Kurt.

« Papa, il faut qu'on choisisse de quelle couleur on va peindre la chambre de Saona. » s'écria joyeusement Adam. « On n'a pas encore choisi entre Barbe à Papa et Baby Doll. »

« On a encore le temps mon grand, elle ne sera pas là avant six mois, on t'a expliqué. » réprimanda Kurt.

« Oui mais il faut que tout soit prêt. » soupira Adam dramatiquement.

« C'est ton fils. » rappela Blaine en riant. « Drama Queen, juste comme toi. »

« Et impatient comme toi. » pointa Kurt.

« Tu as entendu ton fils ? Il faut que vous choisissiez la couleur pour que je puisse commencer à peindre la chambre de notre fille. » répliqua Blaine.

« C'est ton fils aussi, je te rappelle. »

« Bon, ben on va vous laisser à vos préparatifs. Vous avez encore du boulot on dirait. » dit Dave en riant.

« Ils vont avoir ma peau. » grogna Kurt.

« Tu les as voulu. Je m'étais pourtant proposé de te débarrasser de ton Hobbit. » répliqua Sebastian. « Aïeuh, mais pourquoi… » protesta-t-il quand Dave donna une petite tape sur son bras.

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répondit Dave. « Bonne journée la petite famille. »

Après avoir raccroché, ils reprirent leur rituel. Et comme toujours, ils finirent dans la chambre d'amis de l'étage, celle qu'ils avaient choisie pour devenir celle de l'enfant qu'ils accueilleraient.

« Il faudrait repeindre. » décréta Sebastian.

« Pas encore Scar. On ne sait pas encore quel enfant on aura… »

« Ou si même on en aura un. » coupa Sebastian.

« On ne sait pas qui ce sera. Et si c'est un enfant déjà grand, on ne veut pas que sa chambre soit peinte d'une couleur qu'il déteste. »

« Oui mais pour la visite… »

« Déjà, la peinture est assez récente pour la visite. Et si l'inspecteur a l'air de dire que ça doit être repeint, on lui dira exactement ça, qu'on attend de connaître les goûts de l'enfant qu'on nous proposera pour le faire. Et si ça ne lui suffit pas comme explication, on aura toujours une chance avec la contre visite. »

« Il lui faut un lit, on devrait acheter un lit. »

« On en a déjà un qui a à peine un an et qui n'a servi que pour Nalani, Lucy et Adam. On gagne bien nos vies, mais c'est pas une raison pour dépenser sans réfléchir. Si on a un bébé, on achètera un lit de bébé et on réfléchira à quoi faire de celui-ci, mais pour l'instant, comme pour la peinture, on expliquera que c'est prévu une fois qu'on saura quel enfant on peut adopter. »

« J'ai peur David. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si la visite se passe mal ? Et si l'inspecteur décide qu'on ne devrait pas adopter, juste parce qu'on est deux hommes ? »

« Hé, shh, ça va bien se passer. Et si ça se passe mal, on fera front ensemble comme toujours. »

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? » demanda Sebastian d'une petite voix.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous le soit. » répondit Dave en riant doucement. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer à l'inspection de notre chambre ? On a un tiroir qu'il vaut mieux garder fermé à clé. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton suggestif en entrainant son mari vers leur lit.

Ils vérifièrent, le tiroir était bien fermé à clé. Du moins, avant qu'ils ne décident de l'ouvrir pour en utiliser le contenu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Dave prenait une lingette sur la table de nuit pour nettoyer amoureusement le ventre de Sebastian, le jeune avocat fut tiré de sa béatitude par une soudaine angoisse.

« Comment on va faire si c'est un bébé ? L'odeur des lingettes, tu crois pas que ça va, tu sais, déclencher une réponse conditionnée ? »

« Peut-être. Mais pas la réponse conditionnée à laquelle tu penses en ce qui me concerne. Les lingettes, on s'en sert après, jamais avant. Cette odeur, elle me rappelle ces longs moments ou je suis content de ne faire rien d'autre que te tenir dans mes bras à échanger des mots doux ou à discuter de tout et de rien. C'est l'odeur de la tendresse. » répondit Dave en jetant la lingette dans la poubelle à côté du lit avant de prendre son mari dans ses bras.

« Tu as raison. Il sera bien avec nous cet enfant, hein ? » soupira Sebastian en se calant bien contre Dave.

« Il sera très bien avec nous. Il sera aussi heureux qu'on peut l'être quand on a été abandonné mais qu'on a trouvé de nouveaux parents pour nous aimer. Il aura deux papas, un grand-père complètement gaga, trois grand-mères qui lui apprendront toutes les langues, quatre marraines totalement folles et tout un tas de tontons et de tatas qui seront là pour lui dès qu'il aura besoin. »

« Oui, il sera bien avec nous. Enfin, si on passe la visite de la maison. »

« Et on va la passer haut la main, je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer. Ca prendra peut-être un an, deux ans, dix ans, mais je te promets que quelque part il y a un enfant qui a besoin de nous et on sera là pour lui. »

« J'espère. » soupira Sebastian.

Le jeune avocat replaça le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et le referma à clé. Mieux valait prendre l'habitude trop tôt que trop tard. Une fois cette précaution prise, il se nicha à nouveau dans les bras de son mari et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Dire que le couple était nerveux quand arriva enfin le jour de l'inspection de leur maison aurait été un euphémisme. Dave avait tout juste réussi à convaincre Sebastian que porter un costume cravate pour l'occasion serait sûrement un peu exagéré. Sebastian avait consenti à laisser tomber la cravate… pas les costumes. Si Sebastian avait dû choisir seul, ils auraient attendu l'inspecteur debout face à la porte d'entrée. Encore une fois, le compromis fut d'attendre assis sur le canapé.

Dave avait allumé la télé, avait zappé, n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse calmer leur nervosité, avait éteint. Leurs mains s'étaient cherchées, trouvées, serrées, relâchées. Ils avaient échangés des regards inquiets, partageant le silence le plus inconfortable de toute leur histoire. Quand la sonnette retentit pour les avertir de l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, Dave sursauta et Sebastian se jeta pratiquement hors du canapé pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour. » dirent Dave et Sebastian dans un bel ensemble en tendant la main.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Garfield, je viens pour inspecter votre maison, comme vous le savez déjà. » se présenta l'homme sur le pas de la porte en jetant un regard dédaigneux à leurs mains tendues.

« Oui, bien sûr, entrez. » dit Dave en laissant lentement retomber sa main le long de son corps. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Je n'aimerais mieux pas, merci. Je ne tiens pas à rester dans cette maison plus longtemps que nécessaire. » répliqua l'homme sans même essayer de cacher son mépris pour les deux hommes.

Sebastian était partagé entre l'envie de fondre en larmes à l'idée que cet homme ouvertement homophobe ait leur destin en main ou se défendre en le menaçant de poursuites judiciaires. La main de son mari qui effleura le creux de son poignet réussit à le calmer instantanément et lui donner la force de faire face sereinement.

« Bon, vous me montrez la chambre de l'enfant, ou il faut que je la trouve tout seul ? » demanda l'inspecteur.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Suivez-nous, c'est à l'étage. » répondit Dave en prenant la direction des escaliers, Sebastian le suivant de près.

L'homme les suivit, tenant de près son dossier dans lequel il notait de petits détails au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la porte de la chambre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Son attitude ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension entre Dave et Sebastian.

« Voilà, notre chambre est juste en face, comme ça on pourra être rapidement là s'il ou elle a besoin de nous dans la nuit. » expliqua Dave.

« Mh, bien, bien. » marmonna l'homme en notant quelque chose dans son dossier. « Je croyais que votre dossier disait que vous n'aviez aucune exigence sur l'âge de l'enfant. »

« Oui, tout à fait. »

« Vous comptez donc faire dormir un bébé dans un grand lit comme celui-là. »

« Evidemment que non ! » s'énerva un peu Sebastian. « Nos amis ont des enfants qui sont assez grands maintenant pour dormir dans un lit comme celui-là. On l'a acheté quand on s'est installés ici i peine un an. On l'a laissé là en attendant de savoir l'âge de l'enfant qu'on nous confiera. Bien entendu, on a prévu d'acheter un lit de bébé si on nous confie un bébé. »

« Je n'aime pas tellement votre ton monsieur Karofsky. Je suis ici pour évaluer votre capacité à accueillir un enfant dans un environnement approprié, mes questions sont normales. »

« Excusez mon mari, il est un peu tendu en ce moment. » s'excusa Dave.

L'homme releva à peine l'excuse et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il actionna la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? »

« Une salle de bain. On a pensé qu'avec un jeune enfant, il valait mieux qu'il ne puisse pas y accéder seul trop facilement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à cacher ? »

« Rien. C'est seulement une salle de bain. Mais avec l'eau chaude, ça peut être dangereux. »

« Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, vous pouvez ouvrir la porte alors ? »

« Oui, je vais chercher la clé. » dit Sebastian, s'éloignant pour se retenir d'encore une fois s'énerver devant l'attitude froide de l'inspecteur.

La porte fut ouverte et l'homme fit son inspection de la pièce qui n'était effectivement rien d'autre qu'une salle de bain ne présentant pas plus de danger que n'importe quelle autre salle de bain. La visite des bureaux de Dave et Sebastian se passa dans le même état de tension, surtout après que l'inspecteur ait découvert qu'ils fermaient eux aussi à clé de l'extérieur.

« Il y a beaucoup de pièce secrètes chez vous messieurs. » dit monsieur Garfield d'un air pincé.

« Pas secrètes, juste avec un accès limité pour raisons de sécurité. Nous n'avons pas l'intension d'interdire à notre enfant de venir ici, du moment qu'un adulte y est aussi pour surveiller qu'il ne joue pas avec des objets dangereux. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. » répondit calmement Dave.

« Bien. » rétorqua sèchement l'autre homme et griffonnant encore dans son dossier. « Passons à la visite de votre chambre. »

Dave pris les devants, montrant le chemin à l'inspecteur, Sebastian restant en arrière quelques secondes pour prendre discrètement une longue inspiration pour se calmer. Le jeune avocat rejoignit son mari juste au moment où monsieur Garfield essayait d'ouvrir le tiroir de leur table de nuit pour encore une fois être mis en échec. Il se tourna vers le couple, un sourcil relevé.

« Non, celui-là, c'est vraiment un tiroir qu'on ne le laissera jamais ouvrir. On reste deux adultes qui s'aiment, avec des désirs d'adultes. On peut vous donner la clé mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez vraiment voir ce qu'il y a dedans. » répliqua Sebastian avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je suis seul juge de ce que je veux voir ou pas pour cette évaluation monsieur Karofsky. Ouvrez ce tiroir. »

« D'accord monsieur Garfield. Mais vous ne pourrez pas dire qu'on ne vous avait pas prévenu. » répondit Sebastian en allant chercher la clé du tiroir.

Voir l'inspecteur pâlir à la vision du lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans le tiroir aurait sûrement tiré un éclat de rire au jeune avocat dans n'importe quelle autre situation. Pour dire vrai, dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il aurait sûrement volontairement laissé l'autre homme ouvrir ce tiroir rien que pour voir cette réaction. Mais ce jour là, il était presque sûr qu'ils venaient juste, en une seconde, d'enterrer définitivement leurs chances de devenir parents.

« Une chance pour vous que je ne doive évaluer que votre maison. » marmonna l'inspecteur. « Vous irez tous en enfer. »

« Il paraît qu'on s'y amuse beaucoup plus qu'au paradis. » chuchota Sebastian, espérant ne pas être entendu.

« Bon, finissons-en. Salle de bain je suppose. » dit froidement monsieur Garfield en désignant la porte de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Dave acquiesça et sortit la clé pour laisser l'homme faire son inspection de la pièce. Ils terminèrent l'inspection de l'étage par les toilettes dans le couloir et la petite pièce à côté des escaliers qui servait de buanderie et était bien entendu elle aussi fermée à clé par précaution.

Monsieur Garfield prit le temps d'examiner la petite barrière fermant l'accès aux escaliers avant de redescendre pour inspecter le reste de la maison.

La tension ne s'apaisa pas pour l'inspection du rez-de-chaussée. Monsieur Garfield ne cachait pas du tout son déplaisir de devoir inspecter la maison d'un couple qu'il considérait contre nature. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le moindre faux pas vaudrait à Dave et Sebastian de devoir au minimum subir une contre-visite.

Heureusement, le jeune couple avait préparé avec précaution cette visite et était prêt à répondre à toutes les questions. Mais ça ne suffisait pas vraiment à les rassurer quant à l'issu de l'entrevue.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière l'inspecteur antipathique, Sebastian hésita une seconde entre se mettre vraiment en colère ou s'effondrer en larme. Finalement, il fit les deux en même temps. Il se mit à hurler toutes les insultes qu'il aurait voulu destiner directement à ce monsieur Garfield, de lourdes larmes de rage roulant sur ses joues.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé les démarches d'adoptions, Dave perdit son sang froid. Il passa plusieurs minutes à dire à son mari combien il était fatigué de devoir toujours rester calme depuis le début pour balancer les crises de panique de l'homme de sa vie. Ca ne calma pas vraiment Sebastian, bien au contraire.

A la fin de la dispute, ils étaient tous les deux en larmes, épuisés et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'excuser de s'être emportés de cette façon.

« Peut-être… que tu devrais me parler la prochaine fois. Tu sais, avant que ce soit trop dur pour toi. » marmonna Sebastian. « Je sais que je donne l'air de paniquer beaucoup mais… je peux le gérer. Il faut que je prenne un peu sur moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas tout porter sur tes épaules. »

« Je peux le supporter. »

« On peut le supporter. Ensemble. Promet-moi. Promet-moi que tu me mettras un coup de pied aux fesses de temps en temps plutôt que de supporter sans broncher mes sautes d'humeur. »

« D'accord, promis. » dit Dave en posant un baiser sur la tempe de l'homme de sa vie.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, monsieur Garfield leur donna un avis favorable. Pour être plus précis, il avait donné un avis favorable à leur maison. La travailleuse sociale qui s'occupait de leur dossier leur expliqua que l'homme était bien connu pour être homophobe, mais aussi pour être le plus compétent pour juger d'un environnement favorable à l'éducation de jeunes enfants en mettant de côté son sentiment envers le couple concerné. Son travail se limitait à évaluer le logement, pas le couple adoptant, et il était très professionnel.

La personne qui s'occupait des enquêtes auprès des proches des adoptants était une femme d'un certain âge dont la sœur, homosexuelle, avait été chassée de chez leurs parents quand ils l'avaient surprise en train d'embrasser sa petite amie de plus d'un an à peine un mois avant la remise de son diplôme de fin de lycée. Elle avait donc vu sa sœur souffrir de la réaction de ses propres parents, l'avait vue s'installer en « colocation » avec sa deuxième petite amie et les avait vues devenir mamans, plus ou moins légalement étant donné que l'adoption n'était à l'époque pas ouverte aux couples homosexuels. Rien n'interdisait une femme homosexuelle à coucher avec un homme et tomber enceinte.

L'enquêtrice était donc bien placée pour savoir que certains proches, convaincus qu'un couple ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'adopter, étaient capables de les montrer sous leur plus mauvais jour, quitte à inventer quelques détails. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps que les témoignages étaient à prendre avec reculs, qu'ils soient en faveur ou en défaveur du couple considéré.

Quelques jours avant Thanksgiving de l'année 2023, Dave reçut l'un des plus beaux cadeaux d'anniversaire de sa vie : ils avaient reçu l'agrément pour l'adoption.


	8. L'enfant idéal

Le mois de janvier tirait doucement à sa fin. Le couple avait reçu toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour devenir parents. Une seule chose manquait désormais à faire d'eux des papas : un enfant en manque d'amour à rencontrer et à adopter.

Dave buvait son jus d'orange, tranquillement installé au comptoir de la cuisine, regardant le jardin recouvert de neige pendant que la machine à café préparait la partie essentielle du petit déjeuner de son mari. Sebastian était sous la douche, de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait dû se lever tôt pour aller travailler. C'était un matin classique pour eux jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne, rompant le silence relatif de cette matinée.

Dave se leva précipitamment, inquiet de qui pouvait appeler à cette heure si matinale, manquant de tomber en glissant sur le carrelage. Il décrocha, totalement essoufflé alors que son mari semblait n'avoir même pas entendu les sonneries à cause du bruit de la douche.

« Allo. »

« Monsieur Karofsky ? » une voix féminine demanda à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est mon père ? La mère de Sebastian ? » demanda frénétiquement Dave.

« David, calmez-vous, tout va bien. » raisonna la travailleuse sociale dont il reconnaissait maintenant la voix. « En fait, j'ai plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Quel jour est-ce que vous pourriez être libres pour qu'on se rencontre pour parler de l'enfant que je pense pouvoir vous confier ? »

« Oh mon Dieu. » s'écria Dave. « Sebastian, Sebastian, viens vite. » cria-t-il vers l'étage où le bruit de la douche venait de s'arrêter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme totalement nu et encore ruisselant dévalait les escaliers, totalement paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Il faut que je t'amène aux urgences. »

« Non, tu aurais pu au moins prendre le temps de mettre une serviette ou quelque chose. C'est l'agence d'adoption, ils ont un enfant pour nous, il faut qu'on s'organise pour un rendez-vous. »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai ? Un garçon ? Une fille ? Quel âge ? Et quand est-ce qu'on peut le ramener à la maison ? » demanda frénétiquement Sebastian sans même se soucier de la remarque de son mari au sujet de sa nudité.

« Et bien je crois qu'on peut dire que vous êtes tous les deux excités. Mais ne vous emballez pas, les démarches ne sont pas terminées. Pour l'instant il s'agit d'une entrevue entre vous et moi pour parler de cet enfant. Ensuite, si vous pensez toujours que cet enfant peut s'intégrer à votre vie, vous pourrez la rencontrer et seulement si les choses se passent bien entre vous, on pourra enclencher les dernières démarches. »

« La rencontrer ? C'est une fille ? » demanda Dave joyeusement, ignorant Sebastian qui lui demandait silencieusement à savoir ce qu'on lui disait.

« C'est une fille mais je vous en dirai plus lors de notre rendez-vous. » répondit la jeune femme.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un rendez-vous et Dave raccrocha pour se retrouver engouffré dans les bras humides de l'homme de sa vie.

« Ca y est Pooky, on va avoir un enfant… »

« Ne t'emballe pas, c'est pas encore sûr. » le coupa Dave en l'enlaçant à son tour.

« Non, me gâche pas ma joie s'il te plait. On va être papas. Tu vas être papa. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais pour l'instant… il faut que j'aille me changer. Je suis trempé. »

« Oh non, on va pas bosser aujourd'hui. » bouda Sebastian.

« Toi peut-être mais je ne peux pas laisser mes élèves une journée sans avoir prévenu avant. Et il va falloir que je prenne une journée pour ce rendez-vous et ensuite une autre pour rencontrer cette petite fille. »

« Notre fille. »

« Pas encore. Mais j'ai bon espoir. » répondit Dave déjà à la moitié des escaliers.

Sebastian était particulièrement nerveux, quelques jours plus tard, assis encore une fois dans la salle d'attente de l'agence d'adoption. Il ne tenait pas en place, ses jambes se secouant en rythme. A côté de lui, Dave tentait de rester calme, de le rassurer en serrant sa main, mais il était tout aussi nerveux.

« Sebastian, David, c'est à nous. » appela l'employée, les faisant se lever d'un bond comme un seul homme.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui messieurs ? » demanda-t-elle quand ils furent tous les trois assis.

« Nerveux, impatients. » répondit Dave le plus calmement possible.

« On veut voir à quoi ressemble notre fille. » dit nerveusement Sebastian.

« D'accord, gardez en tête qu'elle n'est pas encore votre fille. Vous avez encore plusieurs étapes à passer avant ça et c'est encore fragile. »

« Oui, on sait, mais je préfère rester positif pour l'instant. J'aurai tout le temps de pleurer et de faire mon deuil si ça ne marche pas. » répondit Sebastian.

« Bien. Elle s'appelle Tiana. Elle va bientôt avoir six ans. Son père est décédé dans un accident de voiture avant sa naissance et sa mère est morte en couche. » dit la jeune femme en sortant quelques photos d'un dossier. « Elle est dans cet orphelinat depuis maintenant un mois. C'est une petite fille intrépide, un peu bagarreuse depuis qu'elle est là bien que ses professeurs à l'école la décrivent comme quelqu'un d'enjoué. Je crois qu'elle prend mal les récents évènements, elle a besoin d'être rassurée et canalisée. Elle n'est pas mauvaise en classes mais elle préfère sans aucun doute le sport. »

En apparence, Dave et Sebastian écoutaient attentivement la jeune femme. Mais ils étaient tellement impatients de voir les photos qu'ils n'écoutaient que distraitement. Finalement, elle leur tendit les quelques photos d'une petite fille qui portait à merveille le prénom de la princesse de Disney à travers le bureau.

« Oh regarde la, elle est adorable. » dit Sebastian en se tournant vers Dave.

« Elle n'a pas tellement l'air d'aimer cette robe. » remarqua Dave.

« Et bien, en effet, elle n'aime pas tellement les robes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est intrépide, elle ne les trouve pas assez pratique. » nota la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi elle en porte une alors ? » demanda Sebastian confus.

« C'est la politique de cet orphelinat. Pour les photos et les visites des futurs adoptants, les petites filles doivent porter des robes. » soupira la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Je refuse que ma fille soit traitée comme un singe savant. Dites leur bien que si Tiana ne porte pas les vêtements qu'elle veut quand on viendra la voir, je n'hésiterai pas à les poursuivre. »

« J'adorerais voir ça, vraiment. Je travaille avec eux depuis longtemps, ils traitent bien les enfants, mais je déteste cette règle qu'ils ont. Tout ça pour faire bonne impression sur les visiteurs. »

« Donc, quand est-ce qu'on peut la rencontrer ? » demanda Dave.

« Oh, vous devriez réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision, en parler entre vous… »

« C'est tout réfléchi. » coupa Dave après avoir échangé un regard avec Sebastian.

« Je vois. Je prends contact avec l'orphelinat et je vous tiens au courant. » répondit la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

« Merci. Est-ce qu'on peut en garder une en attendant d'en prendre avec les vêtements qu'elle aime ? » demanda Sebastian en montrant les photos.

« Bien sûr oui. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau, Sebastian incapable de lever les yeux de la photo.

« Elle est tellement belle. » souffla Sebastian dans la voiture du retour.

« Elle va être notre fille, évidemment qu'elle l'est. » plaisanta Dave.

« Arrête, je suis sérieux. »

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

« J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer, elle a l'air… parfaite. »

« Sûrement que non, personne ne l'est. » prévint Dave.

« Non, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Parfaite pour nous. »

« Oui, je vois. Espérons qu'elle pensera la même chose de nous. » soupira Dave.

« Je suis sûr que oui. Regarde, je suis sûr que quand elle sourit elle a des fossettes. » s'extasia Sebastian en montrant la photo à Dave alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu.

« Oui, sûrement. » répondit Dave en souriant.

Sebastian était particulièrement nerveux quand ils se présentèrent au rendez-vous environ une semaine plus tard.

« Hé, calme toi Scar, ça va bien se passer. » murmura Dave à son oreille, serrant doucement sa main alors qu'ils attendaient à l'entrée de l'orphelinat qu'on vienne les chercher.

« Mais si elle ne nous aime pas ? Ils nous laisseront pas l'adopter si elle nous aime pas Vid. »

« Il va falloir que tu lui fasse ton meilleur numéro de charme alors. Ca a bien marché avec moi. » plaisanta Dave.

« Arrête, ça me fait pas rire. Je veux pas d'un autre enfant, c'est elle, personne d'autre. Je m'en remettrai pas si elle veut pas de nous. »

« Quand je pense que tout le monde pense que Kurt est une drama queen. Visiblement, ils ne te connaissent pas assez bien. Elle va t'adorer, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix. »

« Si, justement elle a d'autres choix. »

« Messieurs Karofsky ? » interrompit un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 21 ans. « Bonjour, je suis Thomas. Tiana est dans la salle de jeux, si ça vous convient pour cette première rencontre. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

« On vous suit. » dit Dave, emboîtant le pas du jeune homme.

« Il a quoi, douze ans ? » chuchota Sebastian à son mari.

« Arrête. Il a sûrement l'âge légal. L'agence nous a assuré que c'était un orphelinat très bien. » répliqua Dave sur le même ton.

« Non, mais regarde le, il ne peut pas être assez âgé pour bien s'occuper d'enfants. »

« J'ai 23 ans. Je suis ici en stage d'études. On ne me laisse jamais seul avec les enfants, si ça peut vous rassurer. » dit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire entendu.

« On n'était pas inquiets. » intervint Dave. « On est juste impatients de la rencontrer. Pas vrai Sebastian. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude des futurs parents suspicieux. Je trouve ça plutôt rassurant, ça prouve que vous vous souciez déjà du bien être de votre futur enfant. »

« Excusez le, il n'a pas tellement de tact. Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense. » s'excusa Dave.

« Pas de problème, vraiment. Je suis sûr que Tiana va vous adorer. »

Ils longèrent un long couloir menant à la salle de jeux qui résonnait de rires. Sebastian et Dave souriaient jusqu'à ce qu'un cri n'attire leur attention.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, je veux jouer au mur d'escalade. Non, j'en veux pas de ta poupée et je m'en fiche d'avoir des nouveaux parents, je veux ma maman. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et firent les derniers pas jusqu'à la salle au pas de course pour avoir les yeux immédiatement attirés par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années tentant de retenir une petite fille dans une jolie robe verte qui se débattait pour aller au petit mur d'escalade un peu plus loin.

« Tu ne peux pas escalader dans cette tenue. » tenta d'expliquer la femme.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais pas mettre cette robe. Elle est moche et on peut rien faire dedans. » marmonna la petite fille.

En une seconde, Sebastian était à côté d'elles, furieux.

« Je croyais avoir demandé de faire passer le message que je voulais que ma fille porte les vêtements qu'elle veut pour cette rencontre. Et lâchez-la, vous allez lui faire mal à l'agripper comme ça. »

La femme resta bouche-bée, assez longtemps pour que Tiana se dégage de son étreinte et parte en courant vers son but. Pendant ce temps, Dave essayait de calmer son mari, ne voulant pas qu'un scandale les empêche de pouvoir adopter la petite fille. Les trois adultes se dévisageaient sans plus prêter d'attention à Tiana qui risquait de se faire mal en tentant de grimper avec une robe trop étroite et des chaussures trop glissantes.

Heureusement, Thomas était entré à son tour et s'approcha avec précaution de la petite fille.

« Hé, Princesse, on en a déjà parlé, tu as le droit de grimper quand tu veux, mais il faut que tu sois habillée comme il faut pour ça. On ne veut pas que tu te fasses mal, d'accord ? »

« Je m'en fiche, je voulais pas mettre cette robe d'abord. »

« Je sais. Ecoute, je te promets que demain tu pourras t'habiller comme tu veux et tu pourras jouer à l'escalade autant que tu veux si aujourd'hui tu es bien sage et que tu es gentille avec les gens qui sont venus te rencontrer. »

« Non, je veux pas d'une nouvelle maman, je veux ma maman. » protesta la petite fille, de grosses larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

Sebastian et Dave assistaient à la scène, le cœur lourd pour la petite fille qui avait sûrement fait fuir beaucoup d'autres couples parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle maman.

« Je sais Princesse, mais est-ce que tu veux bien au moins venir leur dire bonjour ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Peut-être que si tu y mets un peu du tien, je pourrai négocier pour que tu ais le droit de te changer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« D'accord. » dit la petite fille en hochant la tête et en reniflant.

« Okay, alors Tiana, je te présente David et Sebastian. Ils étaient très impatients de te rencontrer tu sais ? »

« Bonjour. » marmonna Tiana avec un faux sourire.

« Hé, bonjour Princesse. » dit Dave avec un grand sourire en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. « Moi c'est David et lui c'est mon mari, Sebastian. Il est un peu grognon aujourd'hui, mais je te promets qu'en fait il est très gentil. »

« C'est ton jeu préféré l'escalade ? » demanda Sebastian en s'accroupissant à son tour.

« Non, je préfère le foot, mais avec la robe, personne veut jouer avec moi parce que je perds tout le temps. »

« Tu mets souvent des robes ? »

« Non, j'aime pas les robes. Ils m'ont obligée pour prendre les photos et aujourd'hui, ils ont dit qu'il fallait que j'en mette une parce que vous vouliez. »

« Ils t'ont dit que nous on voulait que tu porte une robe ? » demanda Sebastian en jetant un regard noir dans la direction de l'employée.

« Oui. Enfin ils ont dit qu'il fallait que je la mette pour être jolie pour vous. »

« Et bien c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu es très jolie dans cette robe, mais je suis sûr que tu es encore plus jolie si tu peux t'amuser comme tu as envie. Tu sais quoi, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut bien jouer au foot avec toi, même si tu es en robe. »

« Ah bon ? Qui ça ? » demanda la petite fille avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Moi. Et je suis certain que David se laissera tenter aussi. »

« Je serai ravi de jouer au foot avec vous. » intervint Dave.

« Mais vous êtes des garçons. Ils jouent pas au foot les garçons, ils jouent au football américain. » dit Tiana.

« J'ai grandi en France, là-bas, tous les petits garçons jouent au foot. » expliqua Sebastian à la petite fille qui resta dubitative.

« Ma nounou était Italienne. Les hommes Italiens rêvent tous d'être footballeur professionnels. En Europe, tout le monde joue au foot. » confirma Dave.

« Alors, tu veux bien jouer au foot avec nous ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Oui d'accord. Mais je peux quand même enlever la robe avant ? Je l'aime pas du tout, elle me gratte en plus. » gémit Tiana.

« Bien sûr que tu peux Princesse. On va dire à Thomas de t'aider. Quand on t'aura adoptée, tu pourras t'habiller comme tu voudras. » promit Sebastian.

« Non, vous pouvez pas m'adopter. Je veux ma maman, elle va venir me chercher. » protesta la petite fille, se débattant soudainement et pleurant.

« Oh, Princesse. Je suis sûr que si elle le pouvait, elle voudrait venir te chercher. » dit Dave doucement, tendant un doigt tremblant pour essuyer la joue de la petite fille qui le repoussa violemment.

« J'ai pas besoin de vous, elle va venir. » répliqua Tiana avec conviction.

Thomas réussit à la calmer un peu en lui proposant d'aller se changer, mais malgré tout, la petite fille restait visiblement contrariée. Dave était inquiet pour Sebastian, la réaction de la fillette étant exactement celle de rejet qu'il avait craint. Il prit la main de son mari et la serra doucement en regardant le jeune stagiaire s'éloigner avec Tiana pour aller à son dortoir pour qu'elle se change.

« Elle a besoin de nous. » souffla Sebastian d'un air décidé. « Elle ne le sait pas, elle espère encore que sa mère viendra la reprendre, mais elle a besoin de nous. »

« Mais elle ne veut pas… » commença timidement Dave.

« On la fera changer d'avis. Elle n'a rien contre nous Vid, elle veut juste sa maman qui ne peut pas revenir. Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais je ne rentrerai pas à la maison avec un autre enfant. C'est notre fille. » coupa Sebastian en tournant la tête vers son mari. « J'abandonnerai pas juste parce qu'elle est encore trop triste d'avoir perdu sa maman. »

« D'accord. On va tout faire pour la faire changer d'avis. » lui dit Dave en souriant. « Mais si… »

« Non, pas de mais. Pas de si. On pensera au mais si quand il arrivera, s'il arrive. »

« D'accord. » dit Dave doucement.

Ils retournèrent plusieurs fois à l'orphelinat après ce jour là sans jamais parler de l'adoption avec Tiana. Ils se contentèrent de prendre du temps avec elle, de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle aimait et qui étaient ses amis. Ils l'écoutèrent parler de sa maman et de combien elle lui manquait. Mais jamais ils n'évoquèrent l'adoption à nouveau. Ils l'avaient décidé dès le premier soir après être revenus de l'orphelinat, voulant éviter de braquer la petite fille.

Le mois de février était bien entamé quand la fillette les surprit à leur arrivée à l'orphelinat.

« Ma maman, elle reviendra pas hein ? »

« Heu… Non, elle ne reviendra pas. » balbutia Dave. « Elle ne peut pas. Là où elle est on ne peut jamais revenir. Mais je suis sûr que si elle pouvait… »

« Si elle pouvait, elle n'aurait jamais laissé une petite fille aussi formidable que toi. » coupa Sebastian avec un sourire rassurant.

« Elle peut savoir ce que je fais de là où elle est ? »

« Je ne sais pas Princesse. Il y a des gens qui croient que non, d'autres que oui. » répondit Dave honnêtement.

La petite fille tourna la tête vers Sebastian, lui tournant silencieusement la question, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Ce dont je suis sûr c'est que là où elle est, elle voudrait que tu ais une belle vie et que tu sois heureuse. Et je suis sûr qu'elle est très fière de toi. »

« Il me faut des nouveaux parents, hein ? »

« Oui. » répondit Sebastian doucement.

« Mais tu peux choisir. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter que ce soit nous. » Dave dit, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

Tiana hocha doucement la tête, semblant perdue dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à parler.

« Je voudrais voir Evan et Nolan. Je sais pas pourquoi ils veulent pas que je les vois. »

« Oh. Heu, tu veux qu'on leur demande pour toi ? » demanda Sebastian, prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer que son cœur s'était brisé à l'évocation de certainement un autre couple qui avait eu la chance de rencontrer celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa fille.

« Oui. S'il vous plait. Dites-leur que je veux vraiment les voir, d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Princesse. On leur dira. On doit partir maintenant, d'accord ? Mais on reviendra pour te donner la réponse d'accord ? » dit Dave qui savait lire son mari comme un livre ouvert même quand il essayait de cacher ses émotions.

Les deux hommes repartirent de l'orphelinat sans voir l'expression peinée sur le visage de Tiana qui se demandait si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal pour faire repartir les deux hommes beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.


	9. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit

C'était avec le cœur lourd que les deux hommes avaient demandé un rendez-vous exceptionnel avec la jeune femme qui s'occupait de leur dossier à l'agence d'adoption. Ils allaient découvrir qui étaient Evan et Nolan, qui était ce couple que leur fille… Non, elle ne serait jamais leur fille en fin de compte. Ils allaient savoir qui étaient les deux hommes que Tiana voulait apparemment pour papas plutôt qu'eux. Et ils allaient découvrir pour quelle étrange raison ils ne pourraient (ou pire, ne voudraient) plus la revoir alors qu'elle les réclamait.

Comme souvent depuis le début de leurs démarches, Sebastian était particulièrement démonstratif, passant de longues nuits sans sommeil à pleurer sur l'épaule de Dave. Et le jeune professeur faisait son possible pour être l'épaule solide dont son mari avait besoin dans ce moment qui était pour eux un deuil.

« David, Sebastian, c'est à nous. » appela l'employée avec un sourire qui s'effaça quand elle vit les yeux rouges et cernés de Sebastian et la mine fatiguée de Dave.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le bureau.

Sebastian secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Tiana.

« Tiana… elle a apparemment réalisé que sa maman ne reviendra pas et qu'il lui faut de nouveaux parents. » expliqua Dave.

« Mais c'est formidable, ça veut dire qu'elle va sûrement accepter l'idée que vous l'adoptiez. »

« Elle ne veut pas de nous. Elle a réclamé Evan et Nolan. Et apparemment, eux sont assez idiots pour ne plus vouloir la voir. »

« Oh. Il y a un malentendu, je le crains. » répondit la travailleuse sociale.

« Quel genre de malentendu il peut y avoir ? Tiana a besoin de nouveaux parents et elle a très clairement demandé à voir ces hommes en se plaignant qu'ils ne voulaient plus la voir. » s'énerva Dave.

« Le malentendu, c'est qu'Evan et Nolan ont à peine un mois. Tiana a très envie de les rencontrer, malheureusement, c'est impossible et c'est sûrement mieux pour elle. Evan et Nolan sont ses frères. »

« Ses frères ? » demanda Sebastian avec incompréhension. « Je ne comprend pas, elle a des frères ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je vous ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés. Le père de Tiana est mort avant sa naissance. Sa mère est morte en couche, en mettant ses petits frères au monde. »

« Et le père des jumeaux, c'est lui qui ne veut pas qu'elle les voit, c'est ça ? Quel connard. » s'insurgea Dave.

« Personne ne sait qui est le père des jumeaux malheureusement. Autrement, on aurait pu essayer de faire en sorte qu'il puisse adopter Tiana. Evan et Nolan sont encore à l'hôpital en observation pour une semaine, on ne peut pas y emmener une petite fille. Et comme vous vous en doutez, trouver une famille pour adopter des jumeaux est déjà compliqué, j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à les séparer. Mais trouver une famille pour adopter trois enfants en même temps est mission impossible. C'est pour ça, c'est mieux pour elle si… »

« Je ne peux pas David… Je… on peut pas… Je pourrai pas… » balbutia Sebastian, coupant l'employée dans son explication.

« Vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous ne voulez pas adopter Tiana finalement. » soupira la jeune femme, résignée.

« Je crois plutôt que ce que mon cher mari essaie d'expliquer c'est qu'on ne peut pas adopter Tiana si on ne peut pas aussi adopter Evan et Nolan. On ne peut pas devenir les parents d'une petite fille formidable si ça veut dire la séparer de ses frères. » dit Dave avec confiance en regardant son mari qui leva lentement les yeux vers lui avec un demi sourire.

« Je… Vous… Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune femme, incrédule.

« Vous avez bien entendu je crois. On adoptera les trois ou aucun. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, on a une chambre supplémentaire disponible très facilement, il suffira qu'on partage notre bureau et qu'on transforme le deuxième en chambre. Et on doit bien pouvoir être prioritaires si on propose d'adopter la fratrie entière par rapport aux couples qui les sépareraient, non ? » répondit Sebastian avec une toute nouvelle assurance.

« C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. » s'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. « Bien sûr, on fait toujours notre possible pour ne pas séparer les fratries mais c'est bien souvent impossible. Peu d'adoptants acceptent d'adopter plusieurs enfants en même temps, surtout pour une première adoption comme vous. Vous êtes sûrs… »

« Très sûr. » coupa Dave. « Dites nous ce qu'on doit faire, c'est tout. »

« Bien sûr. Pour commencer, il va falloir un peu plus de temps pour toutes les démarches. Même si les jumeaux ne sont pas encore entrés officiellement dans les fichiers, il va falloir prouver que vous pouvez accueillir deux enfants de plus. Pour la suite, ça n'est pas très différent des démarches pour adopter Tiana, simplement, il faut recommencer trois fois. Bien entendu, vous devrez aussi rencontrer Evan et Nolan. »

« Est-ce que vous avez des photos ? » demanda Sebastian avec espoir.

« Pas encore. Comme je vous l'ai dit, leur dossier n'est pas finalisé. Ils sont encore à l'hôpital, c'est délicat de prendre des photos là-bas. »

« J'ai tellement hâte de les voir. » s'exclama Sebastian.

« Je vais faire en sorte que ça arrive le plus rapidement possible. Mais ça ne sera sûrement pas avant qu'ils soient sortis de l'hôpital. Je vais essayer de les faire prendre en charge par une pouponnière pas trop éloignée de l'orphelinat de Tiana pour vous éviter de longs trajets en attendant que les adoptions soient finalisées et que vous puissiez les ramener tous chez vous. Malgré tout, ça ne change rien pour l'adoption de Tiana. Même si vous serez prioritaires du fait que vous offrez de les adopter, elle doit vous accepter. »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Dave.

« Bien. Vous avez conscience que ce sera plus lourd aussi pour les démarches ? Ca demandera plus de votre temps, ça risque d'avoir un impact sur vos activités professionnelles. »

« Je peux me le permettre. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des clients bien sûr mais j'ai la meilleure secrétaire du monde. Si je dois prendre des rendez-vous plus tard pour avoir du temps pour ça, ça en vaut la peine et Natalie saura très bien gérer ce changement pour quelques semaines ou quelques mois. »

« Et pour vous David ? »

« On se débrouillera. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'on puisse les ramener à la maison. » répondit Dave avec conviction.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux hommes retournèrent à l'orphelinat. Dave avait été d'avis d'annoncer tout de suite à Tiana la bonne nouvelle. Mais Sebastian avait réussi à le convaincre de ne rien dire tant que ça n'était pas sûr. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la petite fille s'ils devaient ne pas pouvoir adopter les trois enfants au final.

« Hey, bonjour Princesse. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » salua Dave en s'accroupissant à côté de Tiana dans la salle de jeux où ils l'avaient retrouvée.

« David ! » s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille en s'agrippant à son cou et en écrasant un gros baiser mouillé sur sa joue. « On s'est bien amusés aujourd'hui, on a fait de la peinture. Tu veux voir la mienne Bastian ? » répondit Tiana en se tournant vers Sebastian qui s'était accroupi à son tour pour dire bonjour.

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup ça. » répondit Sebastian.

Tiana glissa ses mains dans celles des deux hommes pour les entraîner vers l'endroit où les créations des enfants avaient été mises à sécher. La petite fille tendit le doigt vers un dessin très coloré accroché au milieu des autres. Au centre, il y avait une maison avec un jardin fleuri dans lequel se tenait une petite fille entourée de deux hommes qui la tenaient chacun par une main. Les trois personnages arboraient de larges sourires. Dans le coin en haut à droite, un joli soleil avec de longs rayons. De l'autre côté de la feuille, une femme dans une longue robe blanche et deux petites formes, comme des couvertures enroulées autour d'un bébé dans les bras.

« Là c'est moi et puis toi et toi. » expliqua Tiana en pointant les personnages du centre tour à tour et en s'adressant d'abord à Dave puis à Sebastian. « Thomas, il a dit que vous vouliez bien être mes papas si je suis d'accord. Et que si je suis d'accord, j'irais vivre avec vous dans votre jolie maison. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. On aimerait beaucoup ça. Mais il faut que tu sois d'accord. Et il faut que le juge soit d'accord aussi, c'est lui qui décide à la fin. » lui répondit Dave.

« Moi je suis d'accord. » dit la petite fille en haussant les épaules.

« Et ça, c'est qui ? » demanda Sebastian en pointant la femme du côté gauche du dessin.

« C'est ma maman. Avec Evan et Nolan dans les bras. » répondit Tiana. « Ils m'ont dit, je pourrai jamais les voir parce que ça existe pas les parents qui veulent adopter trois enfants en même temps. » ajouta-t-elle d'un air triste.

Dave jeta un regard presque suppliant à son mari qui secoua discrètement la tête.

« Oh Princesse. Je suis désolé. » dit Sebastian en passant ses bras autour de la petite fille. « J'aimerais qu'on puisse faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« Vous voulez bien toujours m'adopter ? » demanda Tiana d'une petite voix, cachée dans le coup du jeune homme.

« Bien sûr qu'on veut toujours Princesse. » s'empressa de répondre Dave en passant une main dans son dos. « On doit encore remplir beaucoup de papiers et les gens de l'agence d'adoption peuvent décider qu'on n'est pas les bons parents pour toi, mais nous on veut toujours. »

« Et si ils sont d'accord, je viendrai vivre avec vous dans votre maison ? »

« Bien sûr. On sera tes papas, les enfants vivent toujours avec leur papa ou leur maman dans leur maison. » répondit Dave.

« Il faudra que je vous appelle papa alors ? » demanda Tiana en s'écartant un peu de Sebastian.

« Seulement si tu en as envie, tu n'es pas obligée. Tu nous appelle comme tu as envie. » répondit l'avocat.

« Je peux vous appeler Timon et Pumba alors ? » répliqua Tiana en riant devant l'air interrogateur de Sebastian.

« Hakuna Matata. » répondit Dave.

« Oh, je vois. Quelqu'un a beaucoup trop regardé Le roi lion ici. » dit Sebastian feignant l'agacement.

« Mais c'est le meilleur dessin animé. » répliqua Tiana.

« Je m'avoue vaincu. » soupira Sebastian.

« Ne sois pas si dramatique Scar, s'il te plait. »

« Non, tu peux pas l'appeler Scar. » dit la petite fille, les yeux écarquillés en secouant la tête.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Dave.

« Parce que Scar, c'est le méchant. Il a tué le papa de Simba. Toi tu es gentil, on peut pas t'appeler Scar. »

« En fait, tu sais, quand on s'est rencontrés, Sebastian n'était pas très gentil. C'est pour ça qu'au début je l'ai appelé Scar. Maintenant, il est gentil, mais le surnom est resté. »

« Et il y a une autre raison pour laquelle c'est resté. Tu sais pourquoi l'oncle de Simba s'appelle Scar ? A cause de la cicatrice qu'il a sur l'œil ? »

« Oui. » répondit Tiana un peu confuse.

« Regarde. » dit Sebastian en soulevant un peu le côté de son pull pour dévoiler sa cicatrice. « Tu vois, c'est pour ça que David continue à m'appeler Scar. »

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda Tiana.

« Non, plus maintenant. Ca a fait un peu mal au début. Mais les médecins m'ont donné des médicaments pour calmer la douleur et maintenant ça ne fait plus mal du tout. »

« C'est qui qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Les médecins aussi. J'avais un problème aux reins. La seule façon de me soigner, c'était de m'en mettre un nouveau que ma sœur a donné. Ils ont dû ouvrir mon ventre pour mettre le nouveau et ensuite ils ont recousu. »

« Elle est morte ta sœur ? » demanda Tiana avec de grands yeux.

« Non, elle va très bien. Tu vois, des reins, on en a tous deux, mais on peut très bien vivre avec un seul rein qui marche. Les deux miens ne marchaient plus, alors elle m'a donné un des siens, comme ça maintenant, on en a un chacun. »

La petite fille sembla soulagée de cette nouvelle, mais rapidement, elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément.

« Si jamais Evan ou Nolan a besoin que je lui donne un de mes reins, ils pourront me retrouver ? »

« Je l'espère ma Princesse. » répondit Sebastian. « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais jamais séparée d'eux. »

« Tu sais, on a déjà commencé à préparer ta chambre à la maison. » dit Dave, espérant alléger un peu le ton de la conversation. « Tu vas récupérer le lit que Nalani a choisi pour quand on la gardait. »

« C'est qui Nalani ? »

« C'est la fille de nos amis. Elle a à peu près ton âge. Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Et il y a Adam aussi, il habite à New-York avec ses papas, mais tu pourras jouer avec lui quand il viendra à la maison ou quand on ira chez eux. »

« A New-York ? On va aller à New-York ? » demanda Tiana en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? »

« Trop bien ! Je suis jamais allée à New-York. Quand est-ce que je viens chez vous ? »

« Le plus vite possible on espère. Mais tu sais, il faut qu'on remplisse encore beaucoup de papiers et que le juge décide qu'on peut être tes parents. » répondit Dave.

« J'espère qu'il va dire d'accord. Comme je peux plus avoir ma maman et que personne veux prendre mes petits frères avec moi, je veux au moins que ça soit vous mes nouveaux parents. »

« On l'espère aussi Princesse. On te promet qu'on fera tout pour qu'il soit d'accord. » dit Sebastian en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Tu crois… Si je peux pas les voir je pourrais au moins avoir une photo d'eux ? » demanda Tiana d'une petite voix.

« On va voir ce qu'on peut faire d'accord ? Mais on te promet rien. »

« Merci. »

« On devrait lui dire. » dit Dave à son mari en repartant de l'orphelinat. « Elle a tellement envie de connaître ses petits frère. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas encore lui dire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle espère pour être déçue à la fin. On ne lui dit rien tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs. Promet-moi Vid. »

« Promis. » soupira Dave.

« Je veux lui faire une bonne surprise plutôt qu'une mauvaise. Tu me comprends non ? »

« Oui, je te comprend. Tu sais que je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est juste que c'est dur de la voir comme ça. J'ai vraiment hâte de les avoir tous les trois chez nous. »

« Il faut qu'on tienne le coup. Elle compte sur nous maintenant. On peut pas la décevoir. »

Quelques jours plus tard, à la fin de mois de février, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le bureau de l'agence d'adoption.

« Bon, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Votre dossier est sur le dessus de la pile pour l'adoption des jumeaux. Etant donné que vous offrez d'adopter la fratrie entière, vous êtes prioritaires. Surtout que le dossier des jumeaux n'était pas encore complètement ouvert. On va pouvoir fixer une date pour une première rencontre. Et puis, les choses avancent pour Tiana aussi. Vous allez avoir l'autorisation de la faire sortir de l'orphelinat pour une journée. »

« Quand ? » demanda Dave.

« On va fixer une date ensemble. »

« Une seule date ? Vous voulez dire qu'on peut emmener Tiana avec nous pour rencontrer Evan et Nolan ? »

« Ou deux dates, si vous préférez. Mais étant donné que Tiana a beaucoup demandé à voir ses petits frères, je pensais que vous voudriez… »

« Non, une seule date, c'est parfait. Tu es d'accord Sebastian ? Je sais que tu ne voulais pas lui dire trop vite. »

« Oui, oui, c'est parfait. On peut toujours lui dire seulement qu'on a eu le droit de l'emmener voir ses petits frères pour commencer. Et attendre encore un peu pour lui annoncer qu'on les adopte tous les trois. »

« Pas de faux espoirs, on est d'accord. » soupira Dave.

« Vous savez, je fais ça depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je me trompe rarement sur l'issue d'un dossier. J'ai un très bon sentiment à propos de cette adoption. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait vous empêcher d'adopter ces trois enfants. J'espère bien que vous penserez à m'envoyer une photo de votre belle famille quand ce sera fait. Pour mon mur des adoptions réussies. » dit la jeune femme en désignant, derrière elle, le mur rempli de photos de couples souriants avec des enfants plus ou moins jeunes.

« Promis. » répondit Dave avant qu'ils fixent ensemble la date de leur première rencontre avec leurs fils.


	10. Une famille

Si vous aviez dit, dix ans plus tôt à Dave et Sebastian qu'ils fêteraient leurs dix ans ensemble dans une pouponnière, ils vous auraient sans doute ris au nez. Mais quand Dave se réveilla ce matin-là au son de leurs deux réveils, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Allez ma petite marmotte, il est l'heure de se lever. » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son mari.

« Mhph, laisse-moi dormir. » marmonna Sebastian, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Pas question. C'est un jour important aujourd'hui, tu te souviens. »

« Oh pas tant que ça. C'est tous les ans mon anniversaire. »

« Tu sais très bien que c'était pas de ça que je parlais. Même si à mon avis, c'est important tous les ans. »

« Mais il est beaucoup trop tôt pour sortir du lit. » geignit Sebastian.

« Je te donne quelques minutes de plus, mais quand je sors de la douche, je reviens te réveiller. Pas de négociation cette fois-ci. »

Ce fut sans surprise que Dave revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard pour trouver Sebastian rendormi, allongé sur le côté, enroulé autour de son oreiller. Il sourit à la vision devant lui et soupira avant de doucement secouer son mari pour le réveiller.

« Il est vraiment l'heure cette fois-ci Scar. Tu ne veux pas faire attendre tes enfants. »

« Non. Une chance que je n'ai pas d'enfants. » marmonna Sebastian.

« J'espère bien que tu ne diras jamais ça en leur présence. Allez, debout. »

« Tu es un tortionnaire. Je vais demander le divorce, c'est pas humain de se faire torturer comme ça par l'homme de sa vie. » grogna Sebastian, battant péniblement des paupières.

« Ravi de savoir que tu me considère encore comme l'homme de ta vie. » rétorqua Dave en riant alors que Sebastian se redressait doucement et enfouissait sa tête dans l'épaule de son mari.

« Toujours. »

« Alors, ça y est, tu es prêt à te lever maintenant ? »

« Non. » grogna Sebastian tout en se levant quand même.

« Je te prépare ton petit déjeuner. » chantonna joyeusement Dave alors que Sebastian entrait dans la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. « Et tu sais que je suis ravie de te regarder sous la douche, mais des enfants vont vivre ici bientôt, tu devrais prendre l'habitude de fermer la porte. »

« Tais-toi et vas me préparer mon petit déjeuner, femme. » grogna Sebastian en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Dave sourit et alla préparer le petit déjeuner sans se soucier de la remarque sexiste que son mari venait de faire. Il savait depuis des années maintenant que c'était une plaisanterie et pas ce que pensait réellement Sebastian.

« J'ai l'estomac noué. » se plaignit le jeune avocat en apparaissant au bas des escaliers un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Essaie de manger quelque chose quand même. Au moins un peu d'omelette. » dit Dave en déposant un baiser sur le front de son mari.

« Oui papa. »

Ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner, tous les deux aussi impatient l'un que l'autre d'enfin rencontrer les jumeaux et surtout de faire la surprise à Tiana d'aller voir ses petits frères.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'orphelinat fut silencieux, chargé d'une tension positive entre les deux hommes. Rien n'avait besoin d'être dit, ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble et d'être en chemin pour rencontrer leurs fils, accompagnés par Tiana.

« Bonjour Princesse. » salua Dave à leur arrivée.

« Bonjour David. Bonjour Sebastian. C'est aujourd'hui que je viens chez vous ? » demanda Tiana pleine d'espoir.

« Pas encore. Il reste encore quelques papiers à faire. Mais on a une surprise pour toi. » dit Sebastian en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

« Oh, c'est quoi ? »

« On ne peut pas te le dire tout de suite, sinon ça ne sera plus une surprise. » raisonna Dave.

Les deux hommes sourirent devant la moue boudeuse de la petite fille.

« On a obtenu le droit de t'emmener en dehors d'ici pour la journée. » expliqua le plus calmement possible Sebastian.

« C'est vrai ? Vous m'amenez où ? »

« On a un arrêt déjà prévu et ne nous demande pas où, c'est ça la surprise. Mais pour le reste de la journée, tu peux choisir. Où tu voudras. »

« Où je veux ? »

« A condition que ce soit possible, où tu veux. » répondit Dave.

« New York ! » s'exclama Tiana avec excitation.

« On a dit à condition que ce soit possible Princesse. »

« Et New York c'est pas possible ? »

« Non, c'est trop loin d'ici. On ne peut pas faire l'aller retour dans la journée. »

« Paris ? »

« Encore moins Princesse. » expliqua Sebastian.

« Tu n'as pas une envie un peu plus raisonnable pour aujourd'hui ? Aller au cinéma ou au zoo peut-être. »

« Oh oui, le zoo ! »

« Voilà. On va chercher ton blouson, il fait un peu froid dehors. »

« On pourra aller voir les singes ? On allait toujours voir les singes avec maman. » demanda Tiana en laissant Sebastian lui enfiler son blouson.

« Bien sûr qu'on peut. Pourquoi on irait au zoo sans aller voir les singes ? » répondit Dave.

Après avoir rempli les formalités de sortie de l'orphelinat, Dave et Sebastian installèrent Tiana dans son siège auto dans la voiture familiale qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Ils avaient déjà acheté deux autres sièges pour Evan et Nolan mais les avaient laissés chez eux pour garder la surprise un peu plus longtemps.

Dave s'installa au volant et conduisit jusqu'à la pouponnière. Il sortit de la voiture et retrouva Sebastian à l'extérieur.

« Tu es prêt pour ça ? » demanda-t-il discrètement à son mari avant d'ouvrir la portière pour Tiana.

« Plus que prêt. Et toi ? »

« Je suis né prêt pour ça. »

« Et elle ? » demanda Sebastian en donnant un discret coup de tête vers Tiana.

« Elle n'attend que ça depuis qu'ils sont nés. »

« On est où ? » demanda Tiana quand Sebastian ouvrit enfin la portière pour la laisser sortir.

« C'est une sorte d'orphelinat, comme celui où tu es en ce moment mais pour des bébés. » répondit Dave.

« Pourquoi on est là ? »

« C'est ça la surprise Princesse. On vient voir tes frères. »

Tiana écarquilla tellement les yeux de surprise qu'ils semblaient prêts à s'échapper de son visage et les deux hommes durent se retenir de rire. Aussi rapidement que sa première réaction, la petite fille fronça alors les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais que je pouvais pas les voir. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on a parlé avec l'assistante sociale, on lui a expliqué que tu avais vraiment très envie de les voir. Du coup, ils ont bien voulu qu'on t'emmène ici aujourd'hui. Tu es contente ? » demanda Dave en s'accroupissant devant la petite fille.

« Oh oui. Merci, merci, merci. » s'écria joyeusement Tiana en se pendant au cou de Dave.

« Tu viens ? » demanda Sebastian en lui tendant la main.

Tiana acquiesça en prenant la main tendue et en donnant l'autre main à Dave.

« Bonjour messieurs, je peux vous aider ? » demanda la personne à l'accueil.

« Oui, nous avons rendez-vous à dix heures. »

« Votre nom ? »

« Karofsky. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Et tu dois être la grande sœur. » dit-elle à Tiana.

« Oui, c'est bien elle. » intervint Dave. « Tu dis bonjour Tiana ? »

« Bonjour madame. »

« Bonjour ma grande. Suivez-moi. »

Ils suivirent la dame en silence, Tiana toujours entre eux. Sebastian ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il était tendu.

« Sebastian, tu tiens ma main trop fort. » se plaignit Tiana.

« Oh, pardon Princesse. » s'excusa Sebastian en s'arrêtant et en s'accroupissant à côté de la petite fille. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il en frottant délicatement la main de Tiana.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit-elle. « On y va, je veux les voir maintenant. »

« Oui, bien sûr, on y va. »

« Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre dans laquelle étaient les jumeaux. La secrétaire poussa doucement la porte pour révéler un petit lit aux bordures en plexiglas transparent. Dedans étaient couchés deux bébés.

L'un d'eux était profondément endormi tandis que le deuxième bébé essayait de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit qu'il avait entendu. N'y arrivant pas, il commença à s'agiter, fronçant ses petits sourcils.

Dave s'avança vers le petit lit pour doucement prendre le bébé dans ses bras.

« Bonjour toi. Regarde, c'est ta grande sœur qui est venue te voir. » dit-il en se baissant un peu pour mettre le bébé à hauteur de sa sœur.

« Bonjour Nolan. » dit Tiana en posant une main sur la tête de son frère.

« Comment tu as pu savoir que c'est Nolan ? » demanda Dave après avoir vérifié le petit bracelet.

« Je sais pas, je sais, c'est tout. » répondit Tiana en haussant les épaules.

Evan avait sûrement senti l'absence de son frère dans son sommeil, il s'agitait et se mit soudainement à pleurer.

« Hé, shh… bébé. Regarde, ton frère est juste là. Et ta sœur aussi. » dit Dave en mettant Nolan dans le champs de vision de son frère. « Essaie de le prendre dans tes bras. » ajouta-t-il à son mari qui semblait hésitant quand le bébé ne se calma pas.

« Mais il est si petit. » protesta faiblement Sebastian.

« Pas plus que Nalani et Adam quand ils étaient bébés. »

« Mais, et si… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, tout va bien se passer. »

Sebastian hésita un peu mais finit par prendre Evan dans ses bras. Le bébé ouvrit des yeux ronds, ses sanglots se calmant doucement.

« Voilà mon grand, c'est fini ce gros chagrin. » dit Sebastian en souriant. « Tu es prêt à rencontrer ta grande sœur maintenant ? Elle avait vraiment très envie de te connaître tu sais. »

« Bonjour Evan. » dit Tiana en tendant une main pour la poser sur celle de son frère.

Pendant quelques secondes, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, perdus dans la contemplation du bébé qu'ils avaient dans les bras.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Bastian ? » demanda doucement Tiana, brisant le silence.

Sebastian n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pleurait avant ça. Il essuya du bout du doigt une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« C'est rien ma Princesse. C'est parce que je suis content d'être là avec vous trois. »

« C'est presque aussi bien que si c'était aujourd'hui que je venais chez vous. » s'exclama Tiana. « Maman elle voulait pas nous laisser, mais elle avait pas le choix. Mais ils vont vous trouver d'autres parents, d'accord ? Ils disent qu'on peut pas avoir les mêmes, c'est dommage parce que Vid et Bastian, ils sont super. Ils vous en trouveront des presque aussi bien, promis. »

« On peut peut-être lui dire maintenant. » souffla Dave à son mari.

« Oui. » acquiesça silencieusement Sebastian.

« Dire quoi à qui ? » demanda Tiana intriguée.

« Viens t'assoir là avec nous. » dit Dave, prenant place sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, Sebastian s'asseyant sur une deuxième chaise.

Chaque homme déplaça un peu le bébé qu'il tenait pour que les jumeaux se fassent face. Dave fit monter Tiana sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais que ça met un peu plus longtemps que prévu, les papiers pour qu'on devienne tes papas. » commença Dave en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille.

« C'est parce que vous allez plus m'adopter, c'est ça ? » demanda Tiana d'une petite voix.

« Non, non, c'est pas ça, au contraire. » s'empressa de rassurer Sebastian. « Non, c'est parce qu'on a demandé à prendre Evan et Nolan aussi. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Tiana, se tournant vers Dave pour avoir la confirmation.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il reste encore quelques papiers à faire, comme on te l'a dit, mais on espère bien vous avoir tous les trois bientôt à la maison. »

Tiana sauta des genoux de Dave et se mit à danser dans tous les sens.

« On dirait bien qu'on va pouvoir l'inscrire à un cours avec Mike. » dit Sebastian en riant.

« C'est qui Mike ? »

« C'est un ami à nous, il est danseur. Et il a une petite fille qui a à peu près ton âge. Vous devriez bien vous entendre. » répondit Dave.

A ce moment, Nolan se remit à pleurer, Tiana le regarda une seconde.

« Il a faim. » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. » dit Tiana en haussant les épaules.

« Ca va mon bébé, ca va. On va te trouver quelque chose à manger. » tenta de rassurer Dave en allant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit pour se trouver nez à nez avec une employée de la pouponnière.

« Ah, on dirait bien que j'arrive à pic, je savais bien que l'heure du repas s'approchait pour lui. Je vais ramener un biberon, vous voulez essayer de lui donner ? »

« Heu… je… oui, merci. » bafouilla Dave.

« Je reviens, je ne serai pas longue. »

« Voilà, tu as entendu bonhomme ? Ton biberon arrive, juste un peu de patience. » dit Dave en berçant Nolan.

Le bébé ne se calma pas du tout, ses pleurs s'intensifiant à mesure que le temps passait. Dave avait beau le bercer et tenter de le distraire, rien n'y faisait. Même Tiana qui essaya de le rassurer ne l'arrêta pas une seconde.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute, il est toujours comme ça quand il a faim. Evan est plus patient pour la nourriture. » rassura l'employée en rentrant avec le biberon. « Voilà, ça arrive Nolan. »

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Dave en prenant le biberon.

Il glissa la tétine dans la petite bouche du bébé et les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement.

« Voilà mon bébé, c'était ça que tu voulais. »

« Vous avez déjà fait ça avant ? Vous vous en sortez très bien. »

« Oh oui, nos meilleurs amis sont déjà parents. Disons qu'on a fait un peu de baby-sitting. »

« Ils ont l'air de bien vous aimer en tous cas. » dit la jeune femme en regardant Evan qui tenait le doigt que Sebastian lui avait tendu.

« Ca rendrait notre vie plus facile que ce soit le cas parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner l'idée de les adopter. Tous les trois. » dit Sebastian avec conviction.

« Et toi ma grande, tu en dis quoi ? » demanda l'employée à Tiana. « Tu as envie qu'ils soient vos nouveaux papas ? »

« Oh oui, ils sont gentils et puis ils sont d'accord pour que mes frères viennent avec nous. »

« Vous faites une jolie famille tous les cinq. » dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Evan se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Sebastian et l'employée se tourna vers eux.

« Madame, il faut un biberon pour Evan aussi s'il te plait. »

« Oui, tu as raison ma grande, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Merci madame. »

Evan pleura un peu mais beaucoup moins que son frère quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu veux essayer de lui donner son biberon Princesse ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Qui ? Moi ? » demanda Tiana avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Oui, toi. Viens par là, assieds-toi bien au fond de la chaise. Voilà, maintenant je vais le mettre doucement dans tes bras. » dit Sebastian en guidant la petite fille. « Tu tiens bien sa tête, comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste juste à côté de vous. Il t'aime bien je crois, il s'est arrêté de pleurer. »

« Et voilà Evan, le repas est servi. » dit joyeusement l'employée en revenant.

« Tu es prête Princesse ? Regarde, c'est facile, tu prends le biberon, tu le penche pour mettre la tétine dans sa bouche et il saura quoi faire. Il faut juste que tu fasses attention qu'il y ait toujours du lait dans la tétine pour qu'il n'avale pas d'air, d'accord ? » expliqua patiemment Sebastian.

« D'accord. » dit Tiana en acceptant le biberon qu'on lui tendait.

Tiana pencha le biberon comme Sebastian lui avait expliqué et mit la tétine devant la bouche de son frère. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche et commença à téter frénétiquement.

Nolan, lui, avait fini et Dave l'avait fait passer sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot.

« Tu t'en sors très bien Tiana. » complimenta Sebastian avec un regard attendri sur les deux enfants.

Dave se rapprocha, Nolan à nouveau allongé sur un bras. Il passa son bras libre autour de la taille de son mari pour l'attirer contre lui, les yeux posés sur Tiana et Evan.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » murmura Dave à l'oreille de Sebastian.

« Le meilleur de toute ma vie. Ma famille réunie. Notre famille. » répondit Sebastian, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Je vous aime. Tous les quatre. Je ne veux même plus imaginer ma vie sans vous. »

« Moi aussi je vous aime. » déclara Tiana en les regardant avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai hâte qu'on puisse enfin vous ramener tous les trois à la maison. » dit Sebastian, essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

A ce moment, Nolan lança un petit cri qui fit rire tous les autres.

« Je crois qu'il est d'accord. » dit Dave.

« Hey, c'est fini petit glouton, tu as tout bu. » intervint Sebastian en retirant doucement le biberon vide de la bouche d'Evan. « Je te le reprend juste une minute, il faut qu'il fasse son rot. »

« D'accord. » dit Tiana avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Sebastian prit délicatement le bébé des bras de Tiana et le bascula sur son épaule. Evan ne mit pas longtemps à régurgiter une partie de son biberon sur le pull de son futur papa.

« Je crois qu'il t'a adopté lui aussi. » dit Dave, amusé.

« Oh, très drôle, vraiment. Mais je vous rappelle que je vais ramener l'odeur du vomi avec moi dans la voiture. » fit remarquer Sebastian à Dave qui s'arrêta instantanément de sourire.

« On le mettra dans le coffre. Je vais te chercher ton pull de rechange. Tiens Tiana, tu veux bien tenir Nolan pour moi ? » dit Dave en plaçant le bébé dans les bras de sa sœur avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda l'employée en revenant dans la chambre une minute plus tard.

« Ca se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait fini son biberon. » répondit Sebastian en montrant la tâche sur son pull.

« Oh, pardon, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Il va falloir vous habituer, c'est comme ça à chaque biberon. »

« Nous habituer ? Mais il est malade et vous ne faites rien ? »

« Il n'y a rien à faire, beaucoup de bébés ont ce problème, ça devrait rentrer dans l'ordre quand il se tiendra assis ou quand vous commencerez l'alimentation à la cuillère. Je sais que ça peut être impressionnant mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il prend du poids, il se développe correctement. »

« Mais vous êtes sûre ? Ca ne peut pas être normal. »

« Je suis sûre. Faites les suivre par un pédiatre, il vous confirmera sûrement ce que je viens de vous dire. Surveillez sa courbe de poids, mais tant qu'il reste dans la moyenne, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer. »

« Mon pauvre chéri. T'inquiète pas, on va bien prendre soin de toi maintenant. » dit Sebastian en passant un doigt sur la joue d'Evan.

« Votre mari est parti ? » s'inquiéta l'employée.

« Il va revenir, il est juste parti me chercher un pull de rechange dans la voiture. »

« Vous aviez tout prévu dite-moi. »

« Avec deux bébés et une petite fille de six ans, on peut s'attendre à tout, de la fuite de couche à la glace renversée. »

« Dis madame, tu veux bien prendre Nolan s'il te plait, il est un peu lourd. » intervint Tiana. « En plus, je crois qu'il s'est endormi. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr ma belle. Voilà, on va le remettre dans son lit. » dit l'employée en prenant le bébé et en le mettant doucement dans son petit lit.

« Livraison express, un pull tout propre pour monsieur. » dit joyeusement Dave en revenant.

« Shh, il dort. » dit Tiana, un doigt sur ses lèvres en montrant son frère dans son lit.

« Oh pardon. » répliqua Dave à voix basse. « On échange ? » dit-il à Sebastian en désignant Evan et le pull propre.

Le jeune avocat hocha la tête et ils échangèrent, en profitant pour échanger un bref baiser.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie. » dit Sebastian en changeant de pull.

« La vie peut être pas, juste ton pull. »

« Ca compte aussi. » répliqua Sebastian en embrassant à nouveau son mari.

« Arrêtez ça, c'est dégoûtant. » s'exclama Tiana en riant et en se cachant les yeux avec une main.

« Qu'est-ce qui est dégoûtant ? Les bisous ? » demanda Sebastian en s'approchant d'elle. « Il va falloir t'habituer parce qu'on a bien l'intention de te faire beaucoup de bisous quand tu seras chez nous. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tiana fit mine de s'essuyer la joue en riant joyeusement.

« Ah, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'une nouvelle couche par ici. » intervint Dave en soulevant un peu Evan juste avant de repérer la table à langer dans le coin de la pièce.

Il s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré et d'une main experte, il détacha le petit pyjama et changea la couche en un rien de temps.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça non ? » Dave dit à Evan qui lui répondit d'un bâillement.

« Il veut rejoindre son frère on dirait. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir deux lits ? » demanda Sebastian à l'employée.

« C'est ce qui était prévu, mais ils ne dormaient pas bien quand ils étaient séparés. Ca a un peu calmé leurs angoisses, de dormir ensemble. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont tout blancs si c'est mes frères ? » demanda soudainement Tiana, jetant un léger malaise dans la pièce.

Les adultes se regardèrent les uns les autres quelques secondes avant que l'employée ne s'accroupisse devant la petite fille pour lui donner une explication.

« D'abord, les bébés sont toujours plus clairs quand ils naissent, leur couleur de peau fonce après. Toi aussi, tu étais plus claire quand tu étais un bébé. Et puis, tu sais, on ne sait pas qui est le père de tes petits frères, il était sûrement blanc. Donc, ils ne seront pas noirs comme toi, ils seront d'une couleur entre toi et tes nouveaux papas. Tu comprends ? »

« Oh, oui, d'accord. » répondit Tiana en haussant les épaules. « Ils dorment tout le temps ? Maman elle avait dit que je pourrais jouer avec eux. »

« Tu pourras Princesse, quand ils seront un peu plus grands. Pour l'instant, ils mangent et ils dorment. » expliqua Sebastian.

« Et ils font caca. » ajouta Tiana en plissant le nez.

« Oui, ça aussi. Mais ils vont grandir. Un jour ils seront même grands comme toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? On va les laisser dormir et aller au zoo maintenant ? La prochaine fois que tu les verras, ce sera quand on rentrera tous à la maison. » intervint Dave.

« D'accord. » dit Tiana en faisant la moue. « J'aurais voulu leur faire un bisou avant de partir. »

« Ah bon, je croyais que c'était dégoutant les bisous. » la taquine Sebastian.

« Mais c'était pour rire. »

« Tu peux leur faire un bisou mais doucement d'accord ? Il faut les laisser dormir. » dit Dave en soulevant Tiana pour l'amener à hauteur de ses frères.

Tiana hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses frères.

Après ça, Dave et Sebastian emmenèrent Tiana au zoo, plus pressés que jamais de pouvoir y retourner très rapidement avec leurs trois enfants cette fois-ci.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sebastian reçut un coup de téléphone affolé de sa secrétaire et les deux hommes se précipitèrent chez elle. Ils la trouvèrent dans son salon, blanche comme un linge, contemplant intensément une sorte de stylo en plastique blanc, une petite fenêtre laissant apparaître une croix bleue.

« Tout va bien? » demanda Dave.

La jeune femme secoua la tête silencieusement et leva un peu la main qui tenait l'objet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Sebastian.

« Je suis enceinte. » lâcha simplement Natalie.

« Et c'est pas une bonne nouvelle? » demanda prudemment Dave.

« C'est une catastrophe... »

« Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants pourtant. » intervint Sebastian.

« C'est pas du tout le bon moment. C'était pas prévu, pas maintenant. On n'a pas encore décidé lequel de nous deux va déménager avec Puck, mais l'un de nous va devoir chercher un nouvel emploi. On n'est même pas mariés, on peut pas avoir un bébé dans ces conditions. »

« Et il en dit quoi Puck? »

« Il n'est pas au courant, je viens de faire le test. »

« D'accord. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par là non? »

« Je peux pas. Je veux pas influencer sa décision. Il va vouloir venir vivre ici. »

« Et ce serait vraiment un problème? » demanda Sebastian.

« Il a un super job à LA, une bonne réputation, il ne trouvera jamais un travail comme ça ici. Il aime son boulot en plus. Moi, je peux trouver le même genre de travail là-bas. Mais si je lui dit que je suis enceinte, il va dire que personne ne m'engagera dans ces conditions. »

« Et il aurait pas vraiment tort, non? » tenta Sebastian.

« Appelle-le. Je connais Puck, j'étais là quand Quinn lui a caché qu'il était le père de Beth. Il voudrait savoir et assumer ses responsabilités. Il a raté beaucoup de choses avec Beth, tu dois lui dire. » intervint Dave.

« Mais et si... » commença Natalie, coupée par un bruit de clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

« Bébé, tu es là? J'ai une grande nouvelle. » dit Puck avec enthousiasme en entrant. « Dave, Sebastian? Est-ce ce que vous profitez que j'ai le dos tourné pour draguer ma nana? »

« Sûrement pas, elle est pas du tout mon genre. Sans vouloir t'offenser Natalie." répliqua Dave.

"Non, ça va, c'est vrai que je ressemble pas du tout à ton mari."

"Et du coup, qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure ci sans le reste de la bande? » demanda Puck.

« Et toi alors? » rétorqua Sebastian.

« Heu, je suis chez moi je te signale. Enfin quasiment, plus que toi en tous cas. »

« Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais là aujourd'hui, tu devrais pas être encore à LA? »

« Ben justement non. J'ai fait et refait les calculs, c'est décidé, je viens m'installer ici. » s'enthousiasma Puck en venant embrasser Natalie. « J'ai des employés en qui j'ai toute confiance qui peuvent prendre en charge l'essentiel du travail. Je peux gérer tout d'ici, il faudra juste que je retourne là-bas de temps en temps, histoire de garder le contact avec les clients. Et comme ça, tu peux garder ton travail, je sais que tu l'aime et que tu aurais détesté le quitter. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, c'est l'idéal, ça fait des semaines qu'on en parle et qu'on n'arrive pas à prendre de décision. Ce qui bloquait c'était le travail, j'ai trouvé la solution. »

« Je suis enceinte. » lâcha soudainement la jeune femme.

« Tu... Quoi? Mais comment? »

« Oh non, pas cette question là Puck, je suis sûr que tu sais comment on fait les bébés. Sinon, tu peux demander à Adam, il commence à être calé sur la question. » plaisanta Dave.

« Attends... Je vais être papa. On, on va être papas en même temps. » s'exclama Puck. « C'est un garçon ou une fille? »

« Je sais pas encore, je viens à peine de faire le test. Il est encore trop tôt. » répondit Natalie.

« C'est pas grave, on s'en fout. Mais si c'est un garçon, il ferait mieux d'être gay, je compte bien le marier avec un des vôtres. » plaisanta Puck.

« Sinon, tu pourras toujours le marier à la fille de Kurt et Blaine. » renchérit Sebastian.

« Oh pitié, non, je peux pas marier mon fils à la progéniture du hobbit. »

« Et si on le laissait décider qui il veut épouser? Ou elle. » intervint Natalie.

« D'accord, ta maman a raison. » dit Puck en s'adressant soudainement au ventre de Natalie. « Tu pourras épouser qui tu veux, tant que c'est pas la fille de Blaine. J'ai hâte de voir ta jolie frimousse, tu as intérêt à ressembler à ta maman. »

« Maman aimerait beaucoup que tu t'adresses à elle plutôt qu'à son ventre. » soupira Natalie.

« Oui, oui, pardon. Je vais être papa en même temps que vous. Mais au fait, vous les avez vus, ça y est? Ils sont comment? »

« Ils sont adorables. » s'exclama joyeusement Sebastian avant de se lancer dans le récit de la journée de son anniversaire.


End file.
